What a Long Strange Trip it's Been
by ShanghaiLily
Summary: It's 1987 and the Basement gang is all grown up. Will a chance meeting between Jackie & Hyde finally give them the happy ending they deserve or are they doomed to repeat history once again? Please let me know if you like it and leave reviews. Also, check out the sequel to this called "The Long Road Back". FYI- Rated T overall with a couple M chapters that are marked. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own That 70's Show, because if I did, I would have dropped season 8 and Sam off a cliff. I'm not going to hate on goofy Randy though, he's the equivalent of tv wallpaper.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1**

.

The year is 1987.

.

Jackie Burkhart is one of those people who never seems to age. Sure, she wears professional clothes and a mature hairstyle now, but deep down she'll forever feel like she's playing dress-up, like a little girl who's gotten into mommy's wardrobe without permission.

.

She used to love it as a kid, but as an adult, she's grown to resent it. Every hemline, every extra button undone on her shirt presents another opportunity for her to be cut down and objectified. If she were at a club, she'd welcome being ogled, but most of her days now are spent at work, and  
it's hard enough being taken seriously when you're the size of Thumbelina, so why add fuel to the fire? Too bad it wasn't her decision. If there's one thing she hates, it's not being able to call the shots.

.

"Can you fill me in?" Jackie asks as the cameraman put his hands on her hips, giving her a much-needed boost into the passenger's seat of the broadcast van. "They didn't tell me much, just handed me a clip-on mic and a press pass". She swings her toned legs inside the vehicle and pulls down the sun visor. "God, I shouldn't have gone out so late last night", she grimaces and and begins touching up her makeup and hair.

.

The cameraman just stares at her in wonder. "I think you look perfect", he breathes in the direction of her legs. She looks down on him from the passenger's seat and scowls.

.

"Thanks, but I think my personal standards are probably just a little higher than yours". With that, she  
shuts the door in his face. She feels bad for a second-that didn't come out the way she meant it. She shakes her head and thinks about her bad habit of sticking her foot in her mouth all the time. Just another thing to add to her self-improvement list.

.

"We're going to some kind of music event", says the eager, young production assistant who is driving the car.

.

"That would have been helpful knowledge an hour ago. I guess they didn't hire me to dress like Murphy Brown, huh?", she snaps while removing her jacket and button down shirt to reveal a white silk camisole underneath.

.

"Sorry", he says sheepishly, knowing she's pissed off that the network considers her main 'talent' to be her ass.

.

"Whatever" she pouts and she digs through her bag. "You're lucky I always carry my emergency heels" she smiles, pulling a pair of serious red stilettos out of her vast carryall bag. "You never know when a you're going to need party clothes-or a weapon" she laughs and pretends to stab the driver, who is amused and uneasy at the same time. "Where's the venue?"

.

"The Green Mill Club," says the assistant.

.

Jeez. She hadn't heard that name in ages. "I was there once, like ten years ago, for an Elvis Costello concert". She smiles softly as her mind drifts into a sepia-tinged memory.

.

She remembers how the gang piled into Kelso's van and sat on each other's laps. All of her friends had told their parents they were going to a late night cram session for class finals. Well, everybody but her. And Hyde. They didn't have parents around to lie to. Her smile slowly dissolves into a pout. She wasn't sure now if this was a happy memory or a sad one.

.

It had only been seven years, but it seemed like another lifetime. She can barely remember what it was like to live in Point Place, and frankly, she didn't really want to. To think of the good times meant she had to include thoughts of Steven. And she couldn't think of Steven without reliving the horrible events that drove her to Chicago in the first place. She'd successfully blotted them from her mind, and she wasn't about to reflect on them now. Call it self-preservation or avoidance, but either way, she was Zen-er now than Steven ever was.

.

She clears her throat loudly and switches out her diamond stud earrings for hoops. She shoves about 10 bangles on her left arm, then removes the bobby pins out of her hair, tips over, and shakes her dark, silky mane out dramatically.

.

"Too much?" she asks the cameraman as she flips back up and turns to face him.

.

"Fuck no!" he says in his mind as he searches for something more appropriate to say out loud.

.

Before he can answer she's turned back around to finish getting ready.

.

"Can I get the one-sheet please?" she asks. "Call me crazy, but I like to know what I'm actually reporting on before I walk into the joint". She clips her mic to the collar of her camisole and snakes the wire around her body, clipping the battery pack to the back of her skirt waist.

.

The assistant leans back and grabs a clipboard out of the pocket behind his seat and hands it to her.

.

She looks down and reads "The Green Mill honors Elvis Costello". Her mouth drops open. "Like-no fucking way. Can I use the car phone? It's a life or death emergency." she says to nobody in particular.

.

The cameraman hands her the phone from the back seat. "Keep it short okay, it costs a fortune and I got my ass handed to me last time I let you use it".

.

She nods and dials quickly without looking up to acknowledge him. As the phone rings over and over again, she taps her right stiletto loudly on the floor.

.

"Hello?"

.

"About damn time, Donna!" Jackie snarls.

.

"Jackie, it's not like I carry the phone around with me all day long," Donna rolls her neck, knowing this is going to be a high-energy call. This is one of the reasons she loves her best friend so much, but it's also what makes her hate her sometimes too.

.

You're never going to believe where I'm going right now", Jackie squeals enthusiastically.

.

"You kind of caught me at...a bad time," she says. You can hear somebody rustling in the background.

.

"What's that?" Jackie demands to know.

.

"Nothing". Donna is naked and pulls the covers tightly around her breasts. A male hand tries unsuccessfully to pull the sheet down but she slaps it and mouths 'stop it'.

.

"Tell Forman I'm calling from a car phone and he's just going to have to start employing his two key moves without you."

.

"Oooh la dee la. You're certainly moving up in the world, Jacqueline" Eric says mockingly as Donna tries to cover the mouthpiece of her phone.

.

"Do you mind?" Donna shifts Eric off of her.

.

Jackie rolls her eyes hard. "Anyway" she says annoyed, "I'm about five minutes away from The Green Mill! Do you remember that night we went to the Elvis Costello concert there?"

.

"How could I forget? Well, actually, we were pretty baked at the time..." Donna smiles.

.

"You'll never believe it, but they're actually doing something for Elvis Costello there tonight! How much of a coincidence is THAT?"

.

There was silence on the other line for a moment.

.

"Donna? Hello?"

.

"Umm, you know, you might not be the only one we know going to this. I didn't realize that it was maybe the same thing until you said Costello". Donna's tone was apologetic and concerned at the same time.

.

"The same thing as what?" A knot began to form in Jackie's stomach.

.

"Groove Records is sponsoring an Elvis Costello event tonight in Chicago too."

.

Jackie felt like somebody knocked the wind out of her. Donna didn't have to elaborate on what that meant. Hyde would probably be there.

.

"You okay? You guys haven't seen each other in years. Maybe he won't even be there...?" Donna suggests weakly.

.

Eric mouths 'Holy shit!' and Donna mouths back 'I know!" while still covering the phone receiver.

.

"No biggie, we're all adults," Jackie says a little too breezily to be believed. "Speaking of which, you should probably go back to screwing your husband. Big girls have to work a little harder in that department to compensate for, you know..."

.

In her bed, a very pregnant Donna rolls onto her side. Eric kisses her neck.

.

"I'm not a 'big girl'. I'm pregnant, you fucking midget! And this sex thing better work or you'll all have to tow me out to sea like a beached whale."

.

"You're making this way too easy, so I'm not even gonna go there. Love you Orca."

.

"Ditto".

.

They both hang up their phones.

.

Jackie catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror. "Shit shit shit" her mind screams repeatedly, like a mantra. She takes a deep breath and tells herself it doesn't matter. He's just a guy and there have been tons of them in the seven years since they broke up.

.

The car pulls to a stop in front of the velvet rope. Before the cameraman can get to her, Jackie jumps out of the car onto the pavement. "I've got it," she says and pulls her short skirt back down. "Fuck zen", Jackie thinks to herself. If needed, she planned to skip the zen part and go straight to ass-kicking.

.

**A/N- Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter. Anons and newbies and old timers welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**.**

Inside the Green Mill Club.

.

Jackie blows past the doorman without stopping. Girls like her don't get denied entrance anywhere, so why waste time?

.

She looks around the club. It's a concrete time capsule with new carpet. She stares at the bar for a minute and wonders if she can get away with having a drink while on duty - she needs it to help her chill out. Though she's been on tv for nearly five years now, she always gets a rush of nerves  
right before she goes on air. Normally, she can breathe her way through it, but tonight she needs all the help she can get.

.

The bartender instantly sees her coming over and hurries to the end of the bar to meet her, leaving several guys hanging in the middle of their drink order.

.

"I'm a huge fan, Jackie", he says as he wipes off the bar in front of her. "What can I get you? It's on the house."

.

"Aww, thank you" she blushes, sincerely. She is the lifestyle field reporter on a popular local cable channel, and is finally starting to get recognized for her work. It's not a 'Big 3' network job, but it's a great start and she's worked hard for it.

.

"I'd love something strong that-" she cuts herself off and furtively looks around for her crew members, who are busy being ID'd at the door, "-looks like water. I don't want people to know I'm drinking while I'm working." Realizing how bad this is coming off, she quickly adds, "I don't usually do that, by the way".

.

"You got it," the bartender says, as he pulls down a highball glass, fills it with ice, vodka and a splash of tonic water for good measure. "Here's your 7-Up" he winks and slides the drink across the bar to Jackie. "You rock" she says before taking a deep sip, tackling half the glass in one go.

.

"Jackie!" her cameraman screams over the now quickly gathering crowd, "We're going to go shoot some B-roll." She nods at him and finishes the rest of her drink.

.

Just then, the lights in the main part of the club start to dim. The stage lights illuminate and onto the stage walks Angie, Hyde's sister, grabbing the mic with both hands. Jackie exhales a huge sigh of relief and leans back against the bar.

.

"This is a special night", Angie starts. "I wasn't lucky enough to be here ten years ago when Elvis Costello first played this stage, but I'm thrilled to be here tonight!"

.

The crowd goes wild, hooting and applauding.

.

"I'm not going to waste your time listening to me, when you came here to hear this guy" she laughs, and throws her thumb in the direction of Elvis Costello, who walks on stage to thunderous applause.

.

Jackie can feel the full effects of the alcohol now. Per her normal work routine, she hadn't eaten before she got there. She feels sluggish reporting on a full belly and always held the belief that feeling actual hunger made her a hungrier reporter. Also, who wants to look tubby on camera?

.

Her senses dull slightly and she aggressively pinches her cheeks to make herself more alert. A drink was a terrible idea.

.

A guy who has been checking her out approaches her.

.

"No."

.

She shuts him down before he even reaches the bar.

.

"Bitch" he mumbles under his breath as he walks away.

.

She feels another pair of eyes on her and sighs loudly. There's always somebody checking her out, even more so since she's been on tv, and it gets exhausting. Sometimes she wishes she were ugly. Not for real, but maybe just for a night like this.

.

Elvis Costello is playing the song "What's so Funny 'Bout Peace Love and Understanding?"

.

"Holy shit!" somebody screams at the top of their lungs. Jackie turns around and is nearly bum rushed by a slightly-drunk Angie.

.

They were never close friends, but she always liked Angie, since she seemed classier and brighter than the rest of the gang. She also used to imagine that this is what Steven might have turned out like if he'd been raised by his bio dad, instead of the degenerates who neglected him for so many years.

.

"I haven't seen you in forever-you look so hot!" She twirls Jackie around and then catches sight of Jackie's mic. "Oh my God, Are you working this event?"

.

"I am", Jackie says, pointing to her press pass, which she has fashioned into an ankle bracelet.

.

"Come backstage with me. I can get you full access" Angie kindly offers. "Where's your crew?"

.

Jackie looks around and points to her crew, who are lingering at the opposite bar, checking out the ladies. The cameraman notices her pointing and points to himself quizzically. Jackie nods, and he grabs the assistant who is now holding a large boom mic and they both make their way over to her.

.

"I'm dying to catch up with you and hear about how everybody is doing," Angie says as she wraps a special bracelet pass on Jackie's wrist and guides her crew past the bouncers.

.

"Kelso is doing really well. He's a cop now.'" Jackie smiles, knowing exactly the 'everybody' Angie is referring to.

.

She wonders for a moment if Hyde is also there, but rationalizes that Angie wouldn't be so amped to hear her gossip if her brother were around. She hasn't seen Hyde in about five years, not since Donna and Eric's wedding. Since then, she's only heard about him sporadically. She moved to Chicago and knew he moved around a lot. He only kept in good touch with Eric, and Donna was very selective in the kind of information she disseminated about him. As always, Steven likes to live off the grid.

.

Jackie herself hasn't gone back to Point Place much until recently, since she didn't really have a family to go back to. She was out of the loop, which she was strangely enjoying.

.

Angie walks Jackie over to the wing of the stage and grabs her arm excitedly. "I've been working on this even forever and it's finally here. I can't freaking believe it!," she squeals.

.

"It's major. You did an awesome job" Jackie says sincerely.

.

"Were you at the concert everybody went to in the 70's?" Angie asks.

.

Jackie nods, taking in the scene. Just then Elvis Costello starts up the strains of the song "She", one of Jackie's personal favorites.

.

"I totally love this song" Angie swoons. "I first heard it when I did a semester in Paris. When I heard Elvis sing it in rehearsal, I just about died. He just does it as a cover, but I've been harassing him all day to record it".

**.**

**She**  
**May be the face I can't forget**  
**The trace of pleasure or regret**  
**May be my treasure or the price I have to pay**

.

Jackie sighs, getting lost in the song. Angie grabs her arm tightly and rests her head on Jackie's shoulder.

**.**

**She**  
**May be the song that summer sings**  
**May be the chill that autumn brings**  
**May be a hundred different things**  
**Within the measure of a day**

.

Elvis Costello takes a step back from his mic stand, and she catches sight of a familiar silhouette. The man steps out of the shadow and she realizes it's Hyde, watching the concert from the opposite wing of the stage, beer in hand. Her stomach drops and she instinctively scans the place for the quickest exit route. Why didn't she pay better attention to how she got back there?

**.**

**She**  
**May be the beauty or the beast**  
**May be the famine or the feast**  
**May turn each day into a heaven or a hell**  
**She may be the mirror of my dreams**  
**The smile reflected in a stream**  
**She may not be what she may seem**  
**Inside her shell**

.

Her head starts spinning and she tells herself it's the booze.

.

She suddenly feels trapped by Angie's vice-like grasp and is short of breath. Should she run? Instead, she grabs a drink off of a silver tray and downs it quickly.

.

He looks good, damn good. Dammit! This makes her a bit angry for some reason. He is still wearing his usual uniform of t-shirt and jeans, though he fills them out a bit more now. He's also wearing a pair of Doc Martens, which is pretty much what she'd always imagined. From dirty hippie to dirty punk. Some things barely change.

**.**

**She**  
**Who always seems so happy in a crowd**  
**Whose eyes can be so private and so proud**  
**No one's allowed to see them when they cry**

.

Just then, from across the stage, Hyde is distracted by something and looks up.

**.**

**She**  
**May be the love that can not hope to last**  
**May come to me from shadows of the past**  
**That I'll remember till the day I die**

.

He notices her from across the stage and stares in disbelief. They lock eyes for a moment and then Jackie quickly looks away. When she looks back over he's already gone.

**.**

**She**  
**May be the reason I survive**  
**The why and wherefore I'm alive**  
**The one I'll care for through the rough in ready years**

.

She can't believe that asshole is running away from her. He has some nerve. She can feel her face getting hot. Shouldn't he be man enough by now to face her-at his age? She starts to curse herself for letting this get to her so much. "Keep it together!" she screams in her head.

**.**

**Me**  
**I'll take her laughter and her tears**  
**And make them all my souvenirs**  
**For where she goes I've got to be**  
**The meaning of my life is**  
**She**

.

Jackie suddenly feels somebody slip their hands around her waist.

.

"Back off!" she barks as she turns around, ready to shoot down a frisky drunk.

.

She's shocked to find herself face to face with Steven Hyde.

.

**A/N- Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter. Anons and newbies and old timers welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**.**

"A classic Jackie Burkhart greeting. I miss those," he smiles smugly. She shakes her head slowly and lets out a dry laugh.

.

"Well, you know me, forever Scrappy Doo", she sighs, trying to out zen him.

.

"I thought I was seeing a ghost." He shifts back in forth in his boots. He can't seem to meet her gaze directly.

.

He seems nervous, she thinks to herself. She decides he is nervous and wonders if he's as nervous as she is.

.

"...if not a ghost, then maybe a poltergeist" he mumbles, not being one to resist a friendly dig.

.

Jackie smiles her most devastating smile. She's not going to make this easy on him.

.

"I was wondering when you two were going to run into each other," Angie says, grabbing her brother's forearm. "Can you believe how hot she looks?"

.

"Angie" Jackie bats her eyes bashfully in false modesty.

.

"Hey, can you keep Jackie entertained for a while I have a chat with the technical director? Those lighting cues are way the hell off." Angie runs off without waiting for an answer. Jackie and Hyde stand there stupidly looking at each other.

.

"She's right" he says finally.

.

"About what?" Jackie feigns ignorance.

.

He rolls his eyes at her, Jackie style. "Wanna goof off a little?" he asks, giving her a sly, knowing look, while tapping his front pocket.

.

"I can't. I'm working" she says matter-of-factly, tapping her mic.

.

"Come on, that's never stopped you before." He's trying his best to be charming, though he's not sure why. Sure, she looks amazing, but she's also more trouble than a bag of cats. Plus, he isn't really in the mood to be yelled at tonight. Still, he did kind of miss her face.

.

"I have a grown-up job now, Hyde. It's a little different than getting baked in the back room of the cheese shop."

.

He smiles. He hadn't thought about that cheese shop in years. Or that uniform. His smile unconsciously develops into a smirk.

.

"You're thinking about the uniform," she says with a groan.

.

He looks guilty.

.

She was so beautiful then. Even when he couldn't stand her, which was most of the time, she always took his breath away whenever she entered the room. He used to beat himself up for finding her so attractive, since she was far from his type. Sometimes he'd even find himself becoming mesmerized just watching the way her hair moved across her shoulders as she bounced into the basement.

.

By the time he fell in love with her, he could barely look at her without wanting to touch her. Then, it wasn't just her looks that drew him in, it was her kindness and ardent devotion to him. She had still been a bitch, but he liked her feistiness, now that it was no longer directed his way. Now though, she has sophistication and confidence that she used to lack. He thinks she also seems a bit jaded and removed too, though she wears it surprisingly well. He suddenly realizes how long he's been staring at her and felts like a pervert. She's dangerous to look at for too long, he reminds himself, she's like a solar eclipse.

.

He figures she probably is well aware of her effect on men. Though completely irrational, he's kind of pissed off by her arrogance.

.

"Well, it was fun catching up Hyde, but..." She eyes the exit.

.

He interrupts her immediately. "Woah, don't leave yet. Don't be lame."

.

She raises her eyebrows at him, incredulously.

.

"Hey, I'll make a deal with you. If you come with me now, I'll get you an interview with Costello."

.

Her eyes widen for a moment, then she weighs her options. This trade off could either be very good for her or disastrously bad. Hyde gives her a pleading look and she relents, all the while wondering why she's always so powerless against his charm. She decides he must be a witch doctor.

.

"Fine. But if you don't follow through with Costello I will make your life a living hell. And you know I'm good for it." With that, she smiles and brushes past him, walking towards the backstage area.

.

He tries hard not to notice the way her the way her ass moves under her tight skirt. He's disappointed with himself for noticing that.

.

They walk to the back wall of the stage area and slip out a small door that leads directly outside and sit on the steps, facing each other, neither knowing how to break the ice.

.

"Hi". Jackie starts.

.

"Hi." Hyde responds.

.

He smiles at her and starts rolling a joint.

.

"Don't let me get too messed up, please, because I can't sound like a moron when I'm on the air". She shifts in her seat. "Actually, what the fuck am I doing? I'm going to get myself fired."

.

She starts to stand up, but he grabs her arm gently. "Don't worry about it-I've got it under control."

.

She looks into his blue eyes deeply for the first time since they've met that night and he actually lets her. "Shit," she says and returns to her seat. "I don't know why I'm even doing this. I mean, it was nice to see you and all, but what do we have to talk about? It's beyond awkward, right?"

.

"That's exactly why I want us to talk", he says, still meeting her gaze. "We don't need this," he gestures to the joint, putting it down. "Well, actually, I very badly need this right now. You're scaring me a little." He lights up.

.

"I have that effect on men sometimes," she says dismissively.

.

He laughs, amused by her still-healthy ego.

.

"Jackie, you know how crap I am at expressing my...'feelings'..." He runs his hands down the front of his jeans and nervously takes a hit off the joint.

.

"The word feelings doesn't need 'air quotes', Hyde, it's an actual word." She snarks, despite her best efforts to play nice.

.

"I'm just gonna dive into this. I'm sorry I fucked you over a hundred years ago" he hangs his head down again to avoid her glare.

.

"Is this, like, part of some kind of 12-step program?" she deadpans.

.

"You're not going to make this easy." he sighs.

.

"Did you really expect me to?" she grins, pleased with her power position in this conversation.

.

"I know I wasn't very nice to you after I married Sam and the way I treated you..." his words trailed off.

.

"You were pretty brutal, actually", she says stiffly.

.

"I know. I was embarrassed. When Sam showed up, and I couldn't remember what had happened, it was basically confirmation that I was exactly the worthless fuck up everybody thought I was." He's been waiting so long to unburden this guilt that he almost can't get the words out fast enough.

.

Jackie softens a bit. "I never thought you were a worthless fuck up."

.

"Yeah, which is why it hurt the most to be around you. You were basically the only person who ever believed in me, so disappointing you burned the most," he says as he looks back up into her eyes, "I am so sorry".

.

"Why'd you stay with her so long?" Jackie gingerly asks, not really wanting to know the answer.

.

"Well, she was a stripper, Jackie," he says, back to his usual self.

.

Jackie punches him hard in the arm. "Ow!"

.

"You're, like, a total douchebag, Hyde," she pouts playfully as she smooths out the wrinkles on her skirt.

.

"I was essentially raised by wolves, doll. I wish I'd known how to handle my shit better when I was a dumb kid. Will forgive me? At least enough that we can be in the same room together when we're in Point Place? I hate scheduling all my visits around yours." He takes a deep, hopeful breath.

.

Did she hear him correctly? He actually schedules his visits around hers?" She was genuinely surprised that he still gave her any thought at all, much less let her life dictate anything about his.

.

She thinks about it for a minute, then looks back up at him with a warm smile "Whatever."

.

God he missed her when she was like this. He'd forgotten what a cool chick she could be when she wanted to be. At that moment, he felt like throwing his arms around her and hugging the life out of her. He's had this dark cloud following him for so many years and her forgiveness is like a ray of sunshine, peeking through the edge of the sky, giving him a way out of it.

.

Giddy with relief, he randomly kisses her on the forehead, then immediately regrets it.

.

Though brief, touching her skin awakens feelings in him that had been long dormant-not just for her, but for any woman. He wonders for a second if being around her again is actually causing him to go crazy. After all, Jackie can crawl inside your head and make you think up is down. The kiss catches Jackie off guard. His lips feel so warm on her head, his scent so familiar and his soft stubble tickles her brow. All at once, she's flooded with past memories of what they once were to each other and what they had planned to be. Her pulse quickens and she feels her chest getting tight. Dammit.

.

After an endless pause, neither of them seem to know what to do next, both paralyzed by fear. Jackie reaches out and snatches Hyde's joint and takes a deep hit.

.

"I really wish you'd gotten ugly" she says while exhaling, not realizing for a moment that she actually just said that out loud.

.

"Ditto". He smiles and helps her up.

.

**A/N- Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter. Anons and newbies and old timers welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**.**

They watch the rest of the concert from the wing together and play around like old times. Hyde thinks to himself that it feels good to be spending time in the same room without feeling like he's going to suffocate from the guilt. Hell, it was just good to be hanging out with her, having a blast just like they used to.

.

Hyde watches from the sidelines as Jackie records her TV segments between sets. He feels proud of her, though he knows he has no right to be. He always knew she'd get what she wanted, she always did. Well, almost.

.

As the concert finishes, he introduces her to Elvis Costello and she films a segment with him.

.

Things are starting to wrap up backstage, as Angie bounds over to them, extremely drunk.

.

"I'm sorry!" she slurs as she almost collides into Hyde.

.

"Slow down, Arthur", he laughs.

.

"Angie, thanks so much for the hookup," Jackie says while unclipping her mic and untangling herself from the cord.

.

Hyde instinctively reaches over to help her, unclipping the mic pack for her and pulling the wire out through the top of her camisole. His hand grazes her back for a second, sending a tiny shiver down her spine.

.

He notices she's not wearing a bra and feels like he's being tested by the universe. He tells himself to think of baseball.

.

She nods her thanks to him.

.

"No no no, you're not leaving yet, are you? Hyde! Don't let her leave yet. I haven't even gotten caught up the gossip."

.

"I doubt you'd remember it at this point, Angie" he snaps under his breath. "She's right though-you shouldn't leave yet, Jackie."

.

"We miss you..." whines Angie.

.

Jackie looks at Hyde skeptically for a minute.

.

"Yeah, what she said." He relents.

.

"They're packing up the van now though." Jackie looks around for her crew.

.

"I'll drive you home," Hyde offers.

.

"Maybe I'm not going home" she says, twisting one curl of hair around her finger.

.

"You need to brush up on your lying skills. Go grab your things, you're coming with us" he grins and signals to his assistant to get a car for them.

.

Against her better judgement, Jackie does as she's told.

.

* * *

.

Inside the car.

.

Angie is sitting between Hyde and Jackie in the backseat of a Cadillac. Hyde has his arm around his sister, his fingertips lightly grazing Jackie's bare shoulder every time the car takes a sharp turn.

.

The car pulls up to a club and they all get out, walk straight to the front of the line and go directly inside. Hyde nods to the bouncer. Being the son of a big time music guy has its privileges. Jackie is somewhat impressed by Hyde's klout.

.

They walk into the main room of the club. The place is wild and packed to capacity. The song "Oh L'Amour" blares from the speakers and Hyde winces. He wonders if he's died and gone to hell.

.

Jackie shoots Hyde a sympathetic look.

.

Jackie grabs Angie's hand and squeezes it with unbridled joy. "This place is fucking rad and I am going in! Are you coming, Ang?"

.

"Hells yeah" the girls run off to the dance floor.

.

"I'll just be here" Hyde says, after they'd already left. He sidles over to the bar, slaps a $20 on the counter and orders a Cuervo and a Corona.

.

"Anything else?" the bartender asks.

.

Hyde watches Jackie and Angie dance wildly. "Yeah...I'd like table service".

.

Jackie and Angie are dancing their asses off. Hyde is very much enjoying the view, as are all of the other straight guys in the vicinity. Though not one to 'get down' himself, Hyde always loved to watch Jackie dance. She's at her freest when on the dance floor, and it's the only time he's ever seen her let something else take control over her.

.

"Did you get a chance to talk to Steven?" Angie casually asks while bumping up against a hot guy.

.

"Sure," Jackie says vaguely.

.

"And?" Angie prods.

.

"And...that's it. We're good." Jackie says dismissively and twirls around.

.

"Girl, he was so busted up over you for so long." A different guy tries to grind up against Angie and she shuts him down cold.

.

"Yeah, I could, totally tell. Like, the way he shunned me in front of our friends and threw his wife in my face really drove that message home." Jackie spits out bitterly. She wonders where the hell that just came from.

.

"I know he's a tool, but I also know he's never felt anything close to love for anybody but you,"  
Angie says sweetly, getting her brother's back.

.

"Really, we're cool now. I'm, like, totally over it," Jackie tries to convince herself.

.

The song "I Want Your Sex" by George Michael comes on the speakers and a few girls nearby squeal with delight. Angie and Jackie look at them like they're pariahs.

**.**

**There's things that you guess**  
**And things that you know**  
**There's boys you can trust**  
**And girls that you don't**

**There's little things you hide**  
**And little things that you show**  
**Sometimes you think you're gonna get it**  
**But you don't and that's just the way it goes**

.

A couple of hot Latin guys make their way over to Jackie and Angie and start dancing dirty with them. Hyde is watching all of this from the table, trying to hide his irritation. He slams the shot of Cuervo and pours himself another.

**.**

**I swear I won't tease you**  
**Won't tell you no lies**  
**I don't need no bible**  
**Just look in my eyes**

**I've waited so long baby**  
**Now that we're friends**  
**Every man's got his patience**  
**And here's where mine ends**

.

The taller guy's hands start to wander and make their way up the length of Jackie's skirt. Hyde is jumping out of his skin watching this, but can't do a damned thing about it. It's her choice, she's not my girl, he reminds himself.

.

**I want your sex**  
**I want you**  
**I want your sex**  
**I want your. . . sex**

.

Eventually, the guy gets too frisky and aggressively tries to french kiss Jackie. Hyde stands up and takes a step forward. Before he can get there, Jackie pushes the guy off of her, slaps his face, and then kicks him in the shins.

.

Hyde smiles. Gotta admire a woman who knows how to take care of herself. Jackie looks over in Hyde's direction and winks. She knew he was watching out for her and appreciates it. She whispers something in Angie's ear, then dances over to his table.

.

"I was two seconds from pounding that asshole's head in" Hyde grumbles, still pissed off that some guy bothered her.

.

"Well, it's always good to have backup," she sits down and pours herself a shot, drinks it, then steals his beer.

.

"Help yourself" he smirks.

.

Jackie silently lifts her beer to toast him. That last shot kind of put her over the edge. She's a little drunk now and starts to get a bit forward.

.

"How about a dance?" she ventures.

.

"You know I don't do that," he says solemnly.

.

"Oh please, I've seen you dance before with my own eyes, so give up the charade." she demands.

.

"Sorry" he answers.

.

"Steven" she says petulantly.

.

"No" he snaps.

.

"Come on!" she yells.

.

"uh-uh" he smirks.

.

"Pleeeease!" She sticks out her bottom lip and gives him puppy dog eyes.

.

He sighs. He can never resist that look. "Fine" he spits angrily.

.

He takes another shot of 'liquid courage' and walks with her to the dance floor. "One song".

.

Crowded House's "Don't Dream it's Over" starts playing.

**.**

**There is freedom within, there is freedom without**  
**Try to catch the deluge in a paper cup**

.

Hyde thanks God for a slow song for the first time in his life.

.

He takes Jackie in his arms and she buries her face in his neck. This used to be her favorite place in the world to hide. She was surprised to find he still has the same salty, sweet, intoxicating smell as before.

.

**There's a battle ahead, many battles are lost**  
**But you'll never see the end of the road**  
**While you're traveling with me**

.

"Where the hell am I going with this?" Jackie wonders. She wants to pull away, but she finds she can't-and wonders if she's being held captive by some strange horizontal gravity.

.

Hyde is happy to finally have her up against him. He's been craving this all night-not for sexual reasons (well, not entirely), but because she was the only girl he used to hold for no reason and he missed it. He wonders if she's hitting on him or just fucking with him. He decides it's the latter, because he figures she's not dumb enough to give him the time of day after all he put her through. He sure as hell wouldn't.

.

He runs his hands down her body and they settle on the small of her back. She snuggles in closer and he buries his head in her hair.

.

She smells amazing. "Crap," he thinks to himself as he starts to feel his heart beat faster. He's beginning to think that pot is less addictive that this girl.

.

**Hey now, hey now, don't dream it's over**  
**Hey now, hey now, when the world comes in**  
**They come, they come to build a wall between us**  
**We know they won't win**

.

"What game are you playing at?" she whispers into his ear, her hot breath making the hair on the back of his neck rise.

.

He can't take it anymore. He runs his hands through the back of her hair and pulls her face close to his. He wants to kiss her so badly, but just can't pull the trigger. What if she rejects him?

.

"I'm not playing at anything," he says softly, barely able to control himself.

.

She smiles and buries her face into his neck again.

.

Hyde's whole body begins to throb with desire for her. He can't remember the last time he felt this out of control. The government should just hire Jackie to torture prisoners in one of their secret Russian jails, he decides.

.

**Now I'm walking again to the beat of a drum**  
**And I'm counting the steps to the door of your heart**  
**Only the shadows ahead barely clearing the roof**  
**Get to know the feeling of liberation and relief**

.

His jeans are getting tighter now and he's hoping she doesn't notice. Or does he want her to notice? He's both confused and angry at the same time. Why does she always do this to him?

.  
He can literally feel the zen draining from his body.

.

She's finding it harder to breathe now and slips one thumb into the back of his jeans waistband for support. It must be the booze, she resolves. Now she's really annoyed with herself for not eating earlier, because the alcohol is making her act like a fool. This is the last way she wants to appear in front of him.

.

Unable to resist her touch anymore, he slowly slides one hand up her back, just under her camisole, and caresses her smooth, soft skin. She inhales sharply. He wonders if he's gone too far.

.

**Hey now, hey now, don't dream it's over**  
**Hey now, hey now, when the world comes in**  
**They come, they come to build a wall between us**  
**We know they won't win**

.

The song ends and a fast one comes on, killing the mood, much to his annoyance.

.

She could kiss the DJ for changing the song and feels relieved, thinking she dodged a bullet.

.

"I think I'm gonna go now. This was fun," she says abruptly as she she heads for the side door.

.

**A/N- Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter. Anons and newbies and old timers welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is rated M for smut. Beware (or look forward to, if you're into it) the scene towards the end of the chapter. This is my very 1st smutty scene in my very first fan fic ever, so go easy on me in the reviews.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 5**

**.**

Panicked by the possibility of never seeing her again, Hyde quickly runs after her. "Don't go Jackie, I'm sorry!"

.

"Hyde don't! I really have to go," Jackie cries, without looking back, running towards the nearest hallway that leads towards an exit.

.

She's drowning in her thoughts and urges now and knows the only way she can get out safely is if she can make a fast getaway. With every step she takes towards the door, every stride, a drum beat sounds out the warning "Don't!" "Look!" "Back!" loud and clear in her head. Just then, one of Jackie's shoes falls off and she stops cold.

.

Overwhelmed with relief, Hyde walks over, picks up her shoe, kneels down and replaces it on her foot. She looks down at him and at that moment knows deep down that she's fucked.

.

"Let me at least get you a cab. I don't want you wandering around outside looking for one at this time of night," he says, as he straightens himself out. "I promise I won't maul you," he cracks, trying hard to break the tension.

.

She crosses her arms over her now erect nipples and turns to him. "Okay".

.

They continue down the hallway, push open the exit, which triggers an alarm. They quickly run out and shut the door behind them, silencing the alarm - then wander out into what they think is the parking lot, only to find it's a back alley.

.

Jackie tries to open the door, but it's locked. Hyde tries to knock it down, but it's impossible.

.

"Of course" Jackie grumbles.

.

"It's going to be okay," Hyde assures her.

.

She looks at him like he's crazy. "It's definitely not okay. What the hell was I thinking?" She looks around.

.

"Only one way out now." She starts to try to climb the fence but only gets halfway when she loses a shoe again.

.

"Shit!"

.

Hyde involuntarily starts laughing at her, which causes her to laugh and this finally breaks the tension. He walks over to the fence and carries her down in his arms.

.

"Can I get deep for a second?" Jackie asks.

.

"I don't know-are you capable?" he says sarcastically, an involuntary reaction.

.

He sets her down on the pavement and helps her put her shoe back on again.

.

"Do you remember when we read about mythology in school?" She finds an old milk crate to sit on and parks it.

.

The old Jackie would never have sat down on that dirty crate, he noted.

.

"Kind of. I was pretty high during high school, if you remember," he says as he grabs a nearby crate, sets it next to hers, and takes a seat.

.

"Well, there was this one king named Sisyphus. He somehow royally pissed off Zeus, and as punishment, he was forced to roll this huge boulder up the side of a hill every day. The boulder was so heavy though, that by the time it reached the top, he would always lose his grasp and the boulder would roll right back down to the bottom and he'd have to start again. Every day."

.

She looks over at Hyde with slightly damp eyes. "Are we destined to do this until the end of time?"

.

He thinks about it for a minute then answers earnestly "I hope so".

.

She abruptly stands up and slowly walks next to the fence, methodically dragging her right hand along the holes like a form of meditation.

.

Hyde watches her in the moonlight and feels like he's dreaming-mainly, because he's had similar dreams like this over the years.

.

He approaches her from behind and pulls her torso close to him. Holding her is warm and comforting. He feels almost like a child with a security blanket, unable or unwilling to let go.

.

Jackie knows she's done for now, and frankly doesn't have the energy or will to fight it anymore.  
.

She decides to let fate take control and leans back into his embrace with resignation.

.

After what seems like an eternity, he takes things further. He knows it's the wrong move but he just can't help himself, being so close to her again. He slowly slips one hand under her shirt and gently grazes past one of her nipples. Upon contact, she involuntarily gasps.

.

He slips the other hand under her shirt and caresses her firm breasts, gingerly running his fingertips over her erect nipples, sending waves of pleasure over her with each touch.

.

She melts into him and sighs heavily. His right hand wanders South, and he slips it under her skirt and into her panties, slowly massaging her most sensitive area. He slips one finger in, and then two. She moans softly and tries to turn around, but he holds her tightly in place.

.

"Not so fast" he whispers down her neck and he kisses her just above the collarbone.

.

He works his hand some more until her breathing is rapid and her back arches.

.

"God, you are so wet" he gruffly whispers into her ear, before taking the edge of her earlobe in his mouth. She lets out a small moan.

.

"You feel so good. You're so beautiful. I missed you so much," he couldn't stop the words from spilling out of his mouth. He had always loved to pleasure her, but never more so than today.

.

Jackie's head is spinning. She wonders if this is really happening. She didn't realize how much she missed his touch. He always knew what she liked better than anybody else-even better than she knew herself.

.

Jackie tries to turn around to face him again, but he holds her even more tightly.

.

"Please," she says breathlessly as she nears the end.

.

"No way," he grins and pinches her nipple hard with his other hand.

.

Jackie climaxes hard and long, then buries her face in his neck once more.

.

She finally breaks his grasp and steps away from him, dazed and unsteady like newborn calf.

.

Hyde leans in and tries to kiss her, but she pulls back and weakly raises her hand to block him from coming further.

.

"Hyde look..."

.

"I like it better when you call me Steven."

.

"I don't know what this is...I'm different person now", she says as she straightens out her skirt and slowly regains her composure.

.

"I'm different too," he says, a little hurt that she can't tell he's matured.

.

"You have some major trust issues, and frankly, I'll never be able to trust you again for obvious reasons. It doesn't really matter how much we're into each other if we're just going to do the same thing over and over again."

.

"Sisyphus" he mumbles.

.

She musters the courage to look directly into his clear blue eyes again. "You know I'll always have feelings for you. But I just can't go down this road again."

.

"But-" Hyde tries to touch her.

.

"I'm sorry," she cuts him off, knowing if she lets him speak she won't be able to control herself anymore.

.

She grabs the fingers on his outstretched hand, squeezes them for a moment, then takes off her shoes, shoves them in her bag, and begins climbing the fence again. She clears it in two minutes, then runs off into the darkness as he struggles to understand where he went wrong.

.

* * *

.

An hour later.

.

Jackie stumbles into her apartment, kicks off her shoes and empties the contents of her pockets onto the kitchen table. She notices a half-empty bottle of red wine, grabs it and settles down on the floor in front of her TV with it.

.

She turns her VCR on and pushes play. Her reports from earlier that night appear on the screen, and she notices herself in some of the B-roll shots, laughing hysterically at something Hyde said.

.  
She presses pause on the picture of him and rubs her forehead with her thumb.

.

She realizes she's going to have a wicked hangover in the morning and walks into the kitchen and fumbles around in the cabinets for some Advil.

.

"Where are you?" she says out loud as she dumps her handbag out onto the table. She finds a few stray Advil pills in the drawer, wipes them off on her skirt and swallows them with a swig of wine directly from the bottle. This makes her laugh hard. Her younger self would have been horrified by this and accused somebody like her of being low-rent.

.

She suddenly notices the blinking light on her answering machine and pushes the button.

.

"You have ten new messages," it announces, almost like a reprimand for being out so late.

.

The first one is from Donna.

.

"Sex induces labor, Jackie! I am finally in labor! I know I should be happy, but this hurts like a mother-fucker. Come home ASAP. I can't believe I'm going to be a mommy!"

.

BEEP!

.

"Hey Jackie, it's Eric. Not sure if you got Donna's last message, but my magical penis has finally put Donna into labor. Obviously I don't care, but Donna wants you to get your ass down here for some reason."

.

BEEP!

.

"Jackie..." the next voice said sweetly, "it's Kitty. Where are you? Everybody's been trying to reach you all night, honey. Please come home! Oh, and make sure you eat something first, I know you don't eat when you work."

.

Jackie smiles at this last message. It was nice to have a mom who cared about her, even if it wasn't her own.

.

BEEP!

.

"Hello?" an accented voice popped up next, "Hello Goddess. Um...I'm not sure if you're checking your machine, but Donna is going to rip your throat out if you don't get over there soon. She keeps calling my hotel and I can't exactly tell her you're too busy getting shitfaced at a dance club to watch the miracle of life. Oh, and just a friendly warning - Eric called Hyde. Thought you'd like a heads-up."

.

BEEP!

.

Jackie hits the stop button on the machine and looks at her car keys hanging on the wall hook. She's keenly aware that she's too drunk to drive, but desperate to get home. What the hell is she going to do?

.

She sinks down into a kitchen chair and puts her head in her hands, then spies Hyde's business card on the table in front of her and sighs.

.

**A/N- Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter. Anons and newbies and old timers welcome!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**.**

**Inside Hyde's Cadillac.**

.

There is complete silence as Jackie, Angie and Hyde are driven to Wisconsin in his Cadillac.

.

Angie is wedged between Jackie and Hyde, passed out on Hyde's shoulder.

.

Hyde tries to make eye contact with Jackie, but she can't bring herself to do it.

.

"I don't have the plague, you know," he says gruffly.

.

"Good to know" she smiles at him.

.

"Should I feel used?" He tries to sound faux hurt, but is in fact, feeling genuinely hurt.

.

"Nobody forced you to shove your hand down my pants," she taunts.

.

Hyde looks down to make sure Angie is sleeping.

.

"I don't remember you complaining about it too much," he taunts back.

.

There is silence once more, as both of them seethe. Jackie feels a bit guilty, but mostly angry at herself for not stopping things before they got too far.

.

"How about we don't talk until we reach Point Place?" Jackie offers.

.

"Fine by me," says Hyde, trying hard to appear Zen.

.

They ride the rest of the time in silence.

.

* * *

**At the Hospital.**

.

Jackie runs past Hyde and through the doors of Donna's hospital suite and shrieks loudly. "Where is my Godbaby?"

.

Donna, looking exhausted, puts her finger to her lips. "Shh! Jackie, he's sleeping for the first time in hours."

.

Donna hands the baby off to Jackie, who snuggles the little guy tightly and gets lost in his eyes. She starts crying and turns to Donna "He's so beautiful. I can't believe you managed to make something so small and cute."

.

Donna rolls her eyes and looks at Eric.

.

Suddenly, Hyde walks into the room to an audible gasp from Donna.

.

"Hyde? What are you doing here?" Donna asks cautiously.

.

"I called him." Eric gives Hyde the head nod.

.

"You're not happy to see me?" he fake pouts.

.

Donna smiles and reaches out her arms for a hug. "Of course I am. You've been gone so long we almost forgot what you looked like."

.

While hugging Donna, Hyde sneaks a glance at Jackie, cooing at the baby. His heart swells a bit watching her snuggle that kid. Is it wrong that he finds this sexy? He knows she's always wanted a family, and part of him suddenly feels sad for depriving her of one so long ago.

.

"Can I take a look?" he approaches the baby.

.

"Do you want to hold him?" Jackie asks, almost in a sing-songy voice.

.

"Nooo. No. Well...maybe. Probably not," Hyde stammers.

.

"Don't be such a spaz" Jackie says as she gently puts the baby in Hyde's arms. Hyde is stiff and nervous, but clearly enjoying holding the baby.

.

"Hey little fellow," he coos. "I can't believe you made a person" he laughs to Forman.

.

Eric walks over and takes the baby from Hyde's arms. "I don't want him getting a contact high."

.

"Fair enough," Hyde laughs.

.

Donna looks at Jackie and then Hyde and soon realizes something is up.

.

"So...how did (gestures at both of them) THIS happen?" she says as she gives Jackie the eye.

.

"I got a little wasted at the concert and needed a ride," Jackie says, looking at the ground.

.

"Hyde wasn't too wasted to drive?" Donna says skeptically.

.

"Oh, he was wasted too, but he has a driver now. He's fancy." Jackie smirks in Hyde's direction.

.

"Yeah yeah" he says, afraid to make eye contact with either Jackie or Donna, lest he give himself away.

.

"So...this is weird. Am I the only one who is going say it out loud?" Eric muses.

.

Just then, a handsome man in his early 30's wearing scrubs enters the room, carrying a take-out bag and embraces Jackie.

.

"Hey babe," he says as he brings her in for a big kiss, then notices her risque outfit. "Nice."

.

She does a bit of a twirl, smiles and kisses him back.

.

Hyde does a double-take and tries not to let on that he's disturbed by this.

.

"I brought some chicken soup for Donna. Where do you want me to put it?" He looks around.

.

"I'll take that" Eric says as he collects the bag and places it on the dresser in the hospital room.

.

"Thanks Ben" Donna beams as she shifts painfully into a new position.

.

There is an awkward silence in the air.

.

"I'm Ben," Ben says as he extends his hand to Hyde.

.

"Hyde" Steven nods in lieu of shaking hands.

.

Ben has never heard the name before. "Hyde? That's an unusual first name. Umm... thanks for getting Jackie here in one piece, Hyde," he smiles and he gives Jackie a little squeeze.

.

"Maybe we should let Donna get some sleep" Jackie suggests, slipping her arm around Ben's waist.

.

"I'm exhausted!" she laughs. "Happy, but exhausted." Donna yawns.

.

Jackie leans over and kisses Donna on the head. "I'll bring makeup in the morning."

.

"Not exactly a priority for me right now, Jackie..." Donna says.

.

"Obviously" she pats Donna's hand condescendingly. "Ciao big papa", she yells at Eric. "I'll be by the Formans' tomorrow morning to visit you when you come home" Jackie blows Eric a kiss and walks out followed by Ben.

.

Eric and Donna look up at Hyde, who is about to leave the room.

.

"Not so fast, hippie," Eric says, accusingly.

.

Hyde turns around and sighs.

.

In the hallway, Jackie and her boyfriend embrace.

.

"I can't wait to get you home," Ben says, running his hands up and down her back.

.

"I'm shattered right now. Can I get a raincheck?" she demures as she hugs him back.

.

Ben lifts Jackie off her feet with a big hug, then puts her down and starts walking down the hallway with her.

.

Hyde peeks out of the room and watches her leave. Jackie turns back and smiles, "Thanks for the ride, Hyde" and continues walking.

.

Just then, Angie zombie-walks down the hallway, completely disorientated.

.

"Where the fuck am I, Hyde? This is the worst club ever!" Angie crashes into the side of a wall.

.

* * *

**The Next Day.**

.

Donna, Eric and Jackie are sitting on the couch in the Forman's living room. Kitty is rocking the baby in her arms and cooing.

.

"He is just the most precious thing ever!" She squeals. "Can you say Grandma? Grand-ma?"

.

"He can't even say his own name yet." Eric says laughing.

.

"When the hell are you going to name that kid anyway, dumbass?" Red says, not looking up from the newspaper he's reading.

.

"We're waiting to see which name really suits him," says Donna wistfully.

.

Red shoots Donna an incredulous glare. "Would it help if I got you a few crystals or a magic eight ball?" he mocks.

.

"I like crystals" Jackie smiles, straightening out the braided belt covering her over-sized t-shirt and leggings.

.

Eric laughs at Jackie "you look funny in Donna's clothes."

.

"No, Donna looks funny in Donna's clothes. I'm working the hell out of this tacky belt," Jackie smiles and poses.

.

There is a knock at the front door, then Hyde lets himself in. He's carrying flowers.

.

Jackie swallows hard and tries to look busy.

.

"My other baby!" Kitty screams, clearly overwhelmed with emotion. "I have all my boys under one roof now!" She starts crying.

.

"Oh crap." Red stands up and comforts Kitty.

.

Hyde walks in, hugs Kitty, half-hugs Red, hands Donna the flowers and then plops himself on the couch next to Jackie, aggressively ignoring her.

.

Neither one of them can bear to look at each other.

.

"This reminds me of the good old days. All of us here together," Kitty reminisces, cuddling the baby harder.

.

"Yeah, this is exactly like the good old days, actually" Eric says, giving Donna an intense look.

.

"Were the good old days really good though?" Jackie asks seriously.

.

"Not for everybody" Hyde snarks back.

.

Kitty's demeanor changes. "Oh no, the baby made a present for grandma."

.

"As long as the present is for grandma and not daddy," Eric says, hopeful.

.

"Can somebody get me a diaper please? They're in the basement." Kitty asks.

.

"I'll go" Jackie and Hyde say simultaneously.

.

She gives Hyde a nasty look and they race each other into the basement.

.

* * *

**In the basement.**

.

"I think I can manage getting a diaper by myself, Hyde," Jackie says, dismissively.

.

"I'm not here about the diaper" Hyde says in pursuit.

.

Jackie is standing at one end of the couch and Hyde is at the other end. She feels like a caged animal.

.

"What do you want from me, Hyde?" she asks, almost afraid of the answer.

.

Hyde runs his hands over his face and exhales deeply. "I don't know" he says as he grabs two beers from the cooler and plops himself on the couch.

.

Jackie sits down next to him and their shoulders touch. He opens a beer and hands it to her silently.

.

"Who's Ben?" Hyde asks, not really wanting to know.

.

Jackie gives him a look that says "Who do you think, moron?" and Hyde relents.

.

"Is it serious? It looks serious," he says miserably.

.

Jackie rests her head on Hyde's shoulder.

.

"Does it really matter?" she says, exasperatedly.

.

"It does if he wants you to marry him?" he warns.

.

Jackie lets out a bitter laugh. "I'm not getting married. Ever."

.

Hyde turns around, grabs her wrist and takes her pulse. "Do you have a fever? What have you done with the real Jackie?" Hyde says half-seriously.

.

"You know, you helped me realize something ages ago. A piece of paper doesn't make a person stay faithful to you. Look at Sam."

.

"Ouch." Hyde shakes his head, as if the movement could magically shake out the memory.

.

"Yeah, well, seriously. She turned out to be a bigamist. Every guy I've ever dated has had trouble keeping it in their pants. Look at my parents-or your parents. What do I need with a marriage like those anyhow? No thanks." Jackie holds her head high.

.

Hyde feels gutted. He knows he caused this. Knowing that he put out the light of a woman who was so optimistic and positive about life makes him feel physically sick.

.

"Do you want to talk about last night?" he ventures carefully.

.

"Nope," she says decisively, shutting him down.

.

With that, she stands up, grabs a diaper off of the changing station and brings it upstairs.

.

Hyde sits alone on the couch, wondering how Jackie can seem so different and so familiar at the same time.

.

Eric walks down the stairs and finds Hyde still sitting on the couch, nursing the beer.

.

"You staying here man?" Eric places his hand on Hyde's back.

.

"I don't know. I don't know." Hyde looks down at his beer.

.

"She's doing it again. I swear, she's a fucking witch, Hyde. She's Medussa. Don't look directly at her!"

.

"Come on, man" Hyde laughs.

.

How else can you explain it? She's like Faora and General Zod rolled into one," asserts Eric.

.

"Faora wore some tight pants." Hyde smiles at the memory.

.

They both take a moment of silence to pay tribute to Faora's pants and Eric takes a swig of Hyde's beer.

.

"The doctor won't let Donna and I have sex for six weeks, Hyde." With that, Eric downs the rest of Hyde's beer. "I'm gonna go watch Superman." He smacks him on the back and runs upstairs.

.

* * *

**In the nursery.**

.

Donna is in a rocking chair, nursing the baby. Jackie is standing behind her with a crimping iron, doing her hair.

.

"I'm not sure why we're doing this, Jackie. The only social commitments I have are with a tiny bald man."

.

"He's still your husband," Jackie sighs, "You probably shouldn't let yourself go completely."

.

Donna looks up and smirks at Jackie.

.

"So...can we talk about what's happening downstairs?" Donna treads cautiously.

.

"What's happening downstairs?" Jackie asks, seriously.

.

Donna gives her the "look".

.

"There's nothing to talk about." Jackie insists.

.

"Did you kiss him?" Donna pushes.

.

Jackie thinks hard for a moment then says "Actually, I can say truthfully, we did not kiss."

.

Donna laughs. "Oh I am calling-" she covers the baby's ears "I am calling bullshit on that one!"

.

"We didn't kiss! I swear!" Jackie asserts loudly.

.

"Then what did you do to him? You obviously did something to him, because THAT is not Hyde. Maybe Eric is right. Maybe you are a witch." Donna shakes her head.

.

Jackie covers the baby's ears. "It's pronounced BITCH. Seriously though, how come you're not on my side? After everything he put me through, he deserves a little grief, no?"

.

Donna is shocked and holds Jackie's hands to the baby's ears. "So, let me get this straight: you're just fucking with his head?"

.

Jackie considers it, unsure, and shrugs her shoulders. "Don't know yet."

.

Donna wags her finger at Jackie disapprovingly. "You really are a bitch!"

.

Jackie looks down at the baby, concerned because his ears weren't covered for that slip.

.

"Oh whatever, Jackie, he doesn't even understand English yet," miffs Donna.

.

**A/N- How did I do? Please review! Anons, newbies and old timers welcome!**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**.**

Jackie is on the line at Dunkin Donuts. She looks rough.

.

"Can I get the largest coffee in the store please? And then add two shots of espresso to it?" she barks at him.

.

"We don't have espresso," the clerk says sheepishly.

.

"Whatever, regular coffee then" she says, clearly annoyed. "Also, I'm supposed to get something with no caffeine in it for my friend who's nursing-so don't try to give me something caffeinated and say it's decaf because I will know, and I will come back for you," Jackie sternly warns the clerk, who is now suitably cowed by her aggressiveness.

.

Jackie rummages through her purse for her wallet, and quickly realizes she left it in her jacket at Donna's house.

.

A male hand slides a $20 onto the counter. Jackie looks up.

.

"Oh-thanks, but..."

.

It's Kelso, wearing a police uniform.

.

"I'm a big fan of your show, Miss Burkhart" he grins.

.

Jackie throws her arms around Kelso's neck and squeals, kissing him all over his face.

.

"I heard you moved back last week but I didn't believe it!" she hugs him harder.

.

"Me either!"

.

"Where are Brooke and the girls? Do they like the new house?" she looks around.

.

"They're at home. Betsy's adjusting. Jenni's thinks we're on vacation. I'm just on a hot chocolate run." He looks at the counter employee "Three hot chocolates please." He smiles at Jackie, "Girls eat a lot of chocolate."

.

"Well, some do..." Jackie says, not being able to resist taking a cheap shot at the fatty next to her on line.

.

"Well...you look great." he says unconvincingly as they walk to the pickup area.

.

"I know. How can you handle this much glamour so early in the morning?" She poses ironically, knowing she's looking a bit rough.

.

"Well, I meant under the groody layer. What the hell happened here, anyway?" he asks, looking her up and down apologetically.

.

"You know when you do something you'd rather forget?" she says, shuffling her feet.

.

"That was kind of my major at college," he says proudly.

.

"You never went to college" she laughs a little too loudly, while grabbing her coffee off the pickup ledge.

.

"Thanks Jackie!" he says, clearly annoyed that she finds the idea ridiculous.

.

"Are you going to the Formans baby party tomorrow? Please say you're going. Pretty please, officer?" she hangs on his arm.

.

"Why are you acting so weird? Did something happen with Ben? Are you (whispers) baked right now?" Kelso looks around nervously.

.

"Nope. Nope. I wish." She shifts nervously, taking a sip of her too hot coffee "Ouch!". Suddenly paranoid and amped up, "Why, did you hear something?"

.

"Dude, take it down a notch." He grabs his bag of hot chocolate drinks and hands Donna's tea to her, "Maybe you need the decaf."

.

"Ouch!" she yelps, burning her mouth on the coffee again. "I'm sorry, I'm just a little discombobulated today," she says.

.

"Jeez Jackie, you should see the doctor about that, it sounds serious. And contagious. I'm outtie. I can't afford to get sick right now," he says apologetically as he heads for the door.

.

"Are you coming tomorrow or what?" she pleads with her eyes now.

.

"Alright! Okay! Take a chill pill!" Kelso yells as he leaves.

.

Jackie looks relieved.

.

* * *

.

In the basement.

.

Eric and Hyde sit on the couch drinking beer. Eric looks around nervously.

.

"Donna is going to kick my ass if she find out I'm down here with you drinking beer," he says in a low voice.

.

"Why?" Hyde asks.

.

"Um...apparently I'm not allowed to experience anything akin to...joy...until she gets four hours of sleep in a row. Until she gets four consecutive hours, she expects me to be miserable too. Out of solidarity." Eric says glumly.

.

"You're living with a woman who is getting by on two hours of sleep, so I'm gonna go out on a limb and assume she doesn't have to worry about you experiencing 'joy'." Hyde laughs.

.

Eric sadly looks down on the contraband brew.

.

"Well, drink up before her spidey sense starts tingling," Hyde says as he opens up another beer and places it in Eric's free hand.

.

"The only reason I'm allowed down here in the basement at all is because m'lady sent me to get information, about...you know...the she-devil."

.

Hyde shakes his head. "Man, can't slip anything past that chick ever."

.

"You're telling me. Well?" Eric asks with desperation.

.

"I plead the fifth," a very zen Hyde takes a swig of beer.

.

Eric excitedly puts down one of his beers and points at Hyde. "That means you did something!" He puts down the other beer and grabs Hyde's lapel with both hands. "Are you fucking crazy? Because she sure the hell is!"

.

Hyde shoots Eric a dirty look and he releases Hyde's shirt.

.

"Whatever," Hyde says, characteristically.

.

"Does that mean no? I thought, for a second, you were implying that you and Jackie..." Eric frantically rambled, "You cannot say stuff like that when I'm delirious from lack of sleep, Hyde.

.

Hyde calmly swigs his beer, ignoring Eric.

.

Eric, knowing he can't break Hyde the normal way, appeals to his sense of mercy. "Look dude, I cannot go up there without information. She will kill me. She will rip my head off and skin me alive. She's like the freaking Predator!"

.

Hyde laughs, then gets serious "Look man, I'm still trying to figure out what happened myself."

.

Eric takes a long swig of beer to wash the disgusting taste of Hyde's semi-confession out of his mouth. "No...you're not..." Eric shakes his head no. "Just no."

.

Hyde sighs deeply and then turns to Eric. "Sadly, yes."

.

Eric finishes one beer and starts on the second one. "In all seriousness, I can't live through that again, so you just need to stay the hell away from her."

.

"Who is that guy she's seeing? Is she into him?" Hyde asks, digging for information.

.

"If I tell you they're getting married will you stay away from her?" Eric pleads.

.

"Never stopped me before." Hyde smiles at Eric and winks.

.

Eric downs the other beer and walks upstairs, wordlessly.

.

"Hey-are they getting married?" Hyde calls out nervously to Eric on the staircase.

.

"No," Eric says sadly as he drags his feet up the last few stairs.

.

* * *

.

**Upstairs at the Formans**

.

Kitty is flitting around the living room putting the finishing touches on the party. Jackie walks in from the kitchen carrying a tray of canapes. She is eating them as she's walking.

.

"Honey, leave some for the guests, will ya?" Kitty asks tersely.

.

"I'm not a guest?" Jackie asks.

.

Kitty walks over to Jackie and pulls the tray roughly from her hands.

.

"Not anymore." Kitty laughs maniacally and puts the tray down on the coffee table, then shoots Jackie a death glare before Jackie attempts to walk over there.

.

Jackie walks back into the kitchen and slams directly into Hyde, who is bringing out an ice bucket.

.

"Oh. Hi." Jackie stammers as she tries to pass him. He leans her up against a wall so she can't get by.

.

"You can't even look at me now?" Hyde asks, enjoying watching her squirm.

.

Jackie looks up and smiles tersely at him.

.

"Something happened-" Hyde looks around for bystanders, "Something happened between us the other night. You can pretend it didn't," he leans in to whisper into her ear, "but I know you won't be forgetting it any time soon."

.

As she feels his hot breath on her ear, a shiver runs up her spine.

.

"Are we done now?" she asks nervously.

.

He takes a step back and smiles smugly "What do you think?"

.

He walks into the living room with the ice.

.

Jackie tries to collect herself.

.

Donna stands at the opposite kitchen door, mouth agape, holding the baby.

.

"Oh, you are SO frigging lying about the other night!" Donna is gleeful.

.

Jackie smooths her hair behind her ears and walks over to the kitchen counter to grab another tray.

.

"I really don't know what you're talking about." Jackie miffs as she walks into the living room with another tray, brushing purposely past Hyde as he passes back into the kitchen.

.

Donna lifts her finger accusingly at Hyde, "You!"

.

Hyde takes another tray and quickly scurries off to the living room, brushing past Jackie on his way, nearly body checking her.

.

Jackie walks into the kitchen, gives Donna a frightened look, then walks past her into the driveway for a breath of fresh air.

.

Hyde walks back into the kitchen, gives Donna a quizzical look. Donna wordlessly points to the driveway and takes a seat at the kitchen table, befuddled.

.

* * *

.

Driveway.

.

Jackie sees Hyde coming and runs for the basement staircase. He follows her closely.

.

* * *

.

Basement.

.

Jackie runs down the stairs. Hyde runs after her, and catches her right arm on the way down.

.

"Why are you doing this?" Jackie says, getting angry.

.

"Come on, can't you just talk to me, Jackie!" Hyde implores.

.

"This has got to be the first time in my life YOU have ever asked ME to talk," she scoffs.

.

"Hey, I'm not that 19 dipshit anymore. Talk to me." Hyde implores her with his eyes.

.

Jackie relents. "I have a boyfriend, Hyde."

.

There it was again. Hyde. He knew he was going to have to pull out all the stops and embarrass himself, which he was prepared to do this time around. He'd been through enough women in the past seven years to really appreciate Jackie now. How often do you get another chance to win the love of your life back?

.

"I don't care." he says as he closes in on her.

.

She takes a few steps back and sits on the edge of the couch.

.

"Look, I'm not the same idiot you dated all those years ago. I've been shrunk" she gestures to her head.

.

God she's cute when she's angry, he thinks to himself, trying not to smile. He doesn't want her to think he's mocking her.

.

"I'm different too," Hyde insists quietly as he kneels at her feet, resting his hands on her lap for balance.

.

"Regardless, I know now that I can't fix you. I learned that lesson the hard way," she says ruefully.

.

"I'm not broken. I don't need to be fixed," he says, not entirely convinced himself.

.

Hyde's well aware a psychologist could help him. It's been suggested many times, by just about every girl he's taken out more than once. He's not one for self-examination though, and rationalizes that if the crap beneath the surface is anywhere near as murky as the crap that's actually on the surface, he sure as hell isn't gonna dig deeper.

.

Jackie unconsciously runs her fingers through his curly hair, like old times. They stay like this for a moment, in silence.

.

"I'm not a masochist," she asserts, "Not anymore at least."

.

"I know that Jackie. I'm the masochist," Hyde says solemnly.

.

She snaps out of it and pulls him to his feet. "Normally I love to see a man groveling at my feet, but it's just not your thing, Hyde."

.

"Really, Jackie? What's my 'thing'?" he says a little too sarcastically.

.

She takes a deep breath and exhales slowly. Yep, this is the Hyde she remembers. She was wondering when he'd finally make an appearance.

.

"I'm sorry. That came out wrong," Hyde says regretfully, "I just -".

.

She takes his face in her hands and smiles. "I know you've changed, Steven. I can tell because you're still standing here talking to me."

.

He leans in to kiss her, but she pulls back.

.

"Don't push your luck," Jackie gives him a mock stern look and takes her hands away.

.

Just then, the outside basement door swings open with a bang, and a young girl trips over the last few remaining stairs onto the floor.

.

"Ow! My eye!" she says, and then plays dead.

.

Jackie stifles a laugh. "Hmm...did you hear something Uncle Hyde?"

.

Hyde plays along. "Umm...nope. I don't think so. Let me check it out." He starts towards the door and purposely walks right into her. "That's strange, Aunt Jackie, I can't move my legs. There seems to be a big lump in the way."

.

He leans over and starts to tickle Betsy, who erupts into hysterics.

.

A pregnant Brooke enters the basement next carrying a cake, followed by Kelso, who is carrying a two year old girl on his shoulders. She holds his hair tightly and painfully like a horse's saddle. Kelso is completely shocked to see Jackie and Hyde together down there.

.

Jackie runs over to hug Brooke and take the cake from her hands.

.

"I'd tell you I miss you, Jackie, but you're always on my TV now!" Brooke says excitedly.

.

Hyde helps Betsy off the ground and then transfers the toddler from Kelso's shoulders to his own. "There. Now you've got more to hold onto, Jenni."

.

Jenni laughs, snatches Kelso's glasses off his face and puts them on herself.

.

Brooke laughs hysterically, pulls out a camera and takes a picture.

.

Betsy starts moving around like she has to pee.

.

"We're just going to go to the little girl's room," Brooke announces.

.

Jackie points upstairs.

.

Brooke gathers both girls and walks them upstairs, leaving Kelso with Jackie and Hyde.

.

Kelso alternates gawking at Jackie and Hyde.

.

"Wow Hyde, you look worse than Jackie did this morning," Kelso starts to laugh, then it suddenly dawns on him that they were probably partying together. Kelso's eyes get wide. "I'm just gonna..." he points upstairs and then immediately trips over himself, trying to get away from them as quickly as possible.

.

"I really dodged a bullet, no?" Jackie deadpans as she follows Michael up the stairs, with Hyde following closely behind.

.

**A/N- How did I do? Please review! Anons, newbies and old timers welcome!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is rate M for smut (last scene in the chapter)**

**.**

**CHAPTER 8**

**.**

Jackie walks into the living room from the basement and finds Ben there, still wearing his hospital scrubs, holding Jenni in his arms.

.

"Hey!" she squeals, pleasantly surprised.

.

Hyde exits the basement just in time to catch sight of Jackie sweetly kissing her boyfriend. He knows it's absurd, but he feels like punching Ben's face in. There he is, holding HIS niece and kissing what used to be HIS girl. "Who does this asshole interloper think he is?" wonders Hyde, irrationally.

.

Hyde begins rattling off the lyrics to the song "Tricky" by Run DMC in his head. He always finds music to be the perfect escape when he needs to flush out the demons in his head. When the music is loud enough, all nagging thoughts and doubts about himself get drowned out.

.

For some random reason, this particular song was always an especially good device for calming him down when he wanted to give somebody a pounding. Run DMC had gotten him out of a lot of fights this year. He figures one day he should probably send them a thank you card.

.

It's Tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time  
It's Tricky...it's Tricky (Tricky) Tricky (Tricky)  
It's Tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time  
It's Tricky...Tr-tr-tr-tricky (Tricky) Trrrrrrrrrrricky

.

He kept it up while observing Ben and Jackie interact, trying to decide whether she looked happy in Ben's presence. Does she spark when she's around him? He couldn't tell. One thing he did know for sure, is that when they were dating she would light up like a Christmas tree whenever she was around him. Every time.

.

"Aww Ben, you didn't need to get all dressed up on our account," Hyde blurts out. He's pissed off that he can't control himself. He had to get one dig in, but he promises it'll be the last.

.

It's Tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time  
It's Tricky...it's Tricky (Tricky) Tricky (Tricky)

.

"Hilarious, Steven," Jackie says annoyed, though secretly enjoying this display of alpha male behavior.

.

"Hyde," Ben smiles genuinely and reaches out his hand to greet his nemesis. The nemesis he's unaware even exists.

.

This time Hyde takes Ben's hand, not wanting to look like an asshole in front of Kitty and Red. Yeah, he'll gladly shake this guy's hand, but he's gonna give him the same hand to he used to get his girlfriend off the other night.

.

"What's up," Hyde says as more of a statement than a question.

.

"Not much. Had to crack open two chests today, but other than that..." Ben trailed off, realizing this probably isn't appropriate party talk.

.

"Are you hungry?" Jackie asks him, then leaves to get him food before he has a chance to answer.

.

She was dying to get out of that room. It's always nice to be fought over in theory, she thinks, but the reality of it is mega-uncomfortable.

.

* * *

.

In the kitchen.

.

Donna is sitting at the kitchen table, nursing the baby.

.

"How do you feel?" Jackie asks her, genuinely concerned. She has gotten much better about considering other people's feelings, but it still surprises her whenever she actually remembers to do it.

.

"So. Freaking. Tired." Donna says, half-asleep. "Babies should come with a warning label that says 'Do not drive or operate heavy machinery' while using. This is seriously making me more impaired than la ganga. We should pass this little guy around the circle next time."

.

"We haven't had a circle in years," Jackie smiles and flashes back to the old days.

.

"I can't remember the last time I smoked up," Donna says, trying really hard to recall for a moment, then giving up because it requires too much energy to think.

.

"Me either," Jackie responds, knowing damn well this is a huge lie. Though she doesn't do it often anymore, she still occasionally tokes up. As for the last time-yeah, she can definitely remember the last time, because it got her into the mess she's in right now.

.

Donna tries really hard to stay awake. "It's nice of Kitty to throw this party and all, but the last thing I want to do is put on a party dress and schmooze with people when I'm leaking from three different places."

.

Horrified, Jackie finds the nearest bottle of wine and pours herself a glass. "TMI, girl, TMI," she says as she drinks the whole thing really quickly and pours another.

.

"You know what would cheer me up?" Donna perks up for a moment, "If you would tell me what the hell is going on with you and Hyde. I am dying here!".

.

Jackie walks back over and crouches down next to Donna to avoid being overheard.

.

"Okay, you got me. Something did happen that night." Jackie admits.

.

"Thank you!" Donna says a little too loudly, startling the baby.

.

"We didn't sleep together, but we...I honestly don't know how to explain it without making it sound tawdry," Jackie scowls.

.

Donna raises an eyebrow at the word 'tawdry'.

.

"What about Ben?" Donna asks, worried that Jackie might be letting go of the best guy she's ever brought home.

.

"Oh, I'm staying with Ben," Jackie asserts". I'm jaded enough to appreciate that a stable, straight, good-looking, successful man is worth way more than a hot roll in the hay with an emotional dwarf."

.

Just then, Donna looks up and notices Hyde standing at the door. Jackie turns around and feels immediately regretful.

.

Hyde and Jackie stare at one another for a moment, Mexican standoff style.

.

Donna is enjoying this more than she should, but hey, she's been married forever and this is the most excitement Point Place has seen since...well, the last time Jackie and Hyde dated.

.

Without a word, Hyde crosses the room, throws Jackie over his shoulder and carries her outside.

.

Donna is speechless. And a little envious.

.

* * *

.

In the basement.

.

Hyde carries Jackie down the outdoor stairs to the basement. He shuts the door behind them, locks it, and turns on the radio for sound cover. The song "Owner of a Lonely Heart" comes blaring from the radio.

.

Move yourself  
You always live your life  
Never thinking of the future  
Prove yourself  
You are the move you make  
Take your chances win or loser

See yourself  
You are the steps you take  
You and you - and that's the only way

.

He places her back on her feet, and runs up the other staircase to lock that door too.

.

Shake - shake yourself  
You're every move you make  
So the story goes

.

Before Jackie can say a word, he delivers the deepest, most devastating kiss of his life.

.

Owner of a lonely heart  
Much better than - a  
Owner of a broken heart  
Owner of a lonely heart  
tumby  
Say - you don't want to chance it  
You've been hurt so before

.

They part for a moment, both breathing hard.

.

Jackie shakes her head "no," out of disbelief, rather than protest. She thinks hard for a second.

.

This moment feels like purgatory to Hyde. He wants her so badly and urgently needs to show her just how much. He may be an "emotional dwarf," he thinks, but his feelings for her are more intense than she'll ever know.

.

After what feels like an eternity to him, he decides he's going to make the decision for her.

.

At the moment he takes a step forward, Jackie forcefully grabs his face in both of her hands and kisses him back returning the same fervor he laid on her.

.

Frantically, they devour each other like a pack of hungry wolves thrown a fresh steak.

.

"Oh my God," Jackie whispers under her breath, completely disarmed by her total loss of control.

.

Hyde lifts Jackie up and carries her to the freezer. She wraps her legs tightly around his waist, aching to feel his rock hard bulge pressed up against her in the right spot.

.

He props her up against the freezer and Jackie fumbles with her skirt.

.

Impatiently, Hyde rips off her g-string underwear and tosses it carelessly to the floor, while she unzips his jeans, releasing his painfully swollen erection.

.

He presses up against her wet spot, teasing her with the promise of what's to come.

.

"Do it!" Jackie practically begs, but he shakes his head no.

.

"Not yet," he says as he buries his head under her skirt, causing her moan a little too loudly. Hyde firmly places his hand over her mouth and continues his mission.

.

She's gasping for air now and grabs the sides of the freezer for support.

.

He comes up for air, she pulls his hand from her mouth and they attack each other more.

.

"Jesus Christ, you've learned a lot in seven years" she whispers.

.

After a few minutes more of working her up, she's basically gagging for it.

.

"Please. If you don't fuck me right now I'm going to lose my mind," Jackie cries in a low whisper.

.

"Ask me nicely," Hyde wants to make her say his name.

.

She looks at him with those beautiful, clear eyes that have always reflected her emotions like gambler's tell. Those eyes that have been able to both arouse and annihilate him from across a crowded room at her will. Right now, her eyes don't show pain or anger or resentment, he thinks, only a savage desire for him that she's finally allowed to wash over her like a Baptism. She looks different to him, he thinks. Different and the same.

.

"Please Steven. I want to feel you inside of me," she says with finality, "Right now."

.

He kisses her gently for the first time, and slowly slides himself into her, letting out his own gasp of relief as he feels her engulf him. "Oh, Jackie..."

.

She reaches over and grabs his ass to pull him deeper.

.

"Shit," she moans, "Steven".

.

Every time she says his name he pumps a little deeper and harder until they both feel overwhelmed.

.

Suddenly, they simultaneously stop moving and just hold each other tightly, appreciating the moment for what it is, without words.

.

At this instant, Jackie is overcome by pleasure and emotion and climaxes silently and intensely while he holds her. Watching her come triggers the same response in him, and he lets himself release the pent up desire and craving he's been carrying for her, all at once.

.

The music on the radio changes. "Bizarre Love Triangle" by New Order plays softly in the background.

.

Every time I think of you  
I feel shot right through with a bolt of blue  
It's no problem of mine  
But it's a problem I find  
Living a life that I can't leave behind

.

They stare at each other in shock.

.

But there's no sense in telling me  
The wisdom of the fool won't set you free  
But that's the way that it goes  
And it's what nobody knows  
well every day my confusion grows

.

Jackie wonders how she let it get this far and curses herself for having a such a weak resolve. She tells herself that this was an act of lust, not love, and now that she's gotten it out of her system, she can go back to her normal life and Ben. There is nothing to be found here, she decides, and reminds herself that a life with Hyde is like knocking on a locked door.

.

Every time I see you falling  
I get down on my knees and pray  
I'm waiting for that final moment  
You say the words that I can't say

.

Hyde gazes at her hopefully and then rests his head on her chest. He knew he missed her, but didn't realize how much until right now. He'd do just about anything to feel this way for the rest of his life.

.

Though Jackie obviously enjoyed their tryst, the euphoria is fast wearing off and being replaced by stabbing panic. She feels suddenly trapped under the weight of his body and her mind reels, trying to fabricate an excuse that will successfully extricate her from the situation with the least amount of collateral damage.

.

He can feel her muscles tensing up beneath him and a sinking feeling begins to set in. It dawns on him that this wasn't the beginning of something new for her (as it was for him), it was the button on a long and tortured love affair that she wanted to rid herself of. He'd never been on this side of the equation before and it felt foreign.

.

His instincts tell him to let her go, but his body just isn't ready to leave her yet. He feels like an idiot for opening himself up like this to her. He had forgotten that with Jackie, there's always a low to accompany each high - and this was the lowest low he had ever felt. He decides the only way to retain his dignity is to be the one who leaves first.

.

"Um..." he starts, not knowing exactly what to say, "This was..." In his mind he's screaming 'amazing' 'transcendent' 'the best I've ever had!' but all he could get out was "...nice."

.

"It was," she says and smiles while slowly removing her legs from around his waist. They've been in this position for so long that moving them is actually painful.

.

He moves aside to allow her space and helps her down from the freezer. She straightens her skirt out and picks up her underwear from the floor.

.

Wordlessly, she turns off the radio, unlocks the basement door and walks outside to freedom.

.

**A/N- Was it worth the wait? Please review! Anons welcome!**


	9. Chapter 9

****Just want to thank everybody who has subscribed so far and those of you who left comments! I'm really having fun writing this ;) **Also wanted to note that I'm making Fez bi-sexual but mostly into chicks, since he always seemed more like Jackie's gay best friend to me than her (cough cough) lover. Please keep the comment coming, they are really helpful!**

**.**

**The first scene is a little risque but not M territory in my opinion. The rest of the chapter is clean as a whistle in that arena.**

**.**

**CHAPTER**** 9**

**.**

Jackie, clad only in a button down shirt and pink underwear, collapses backwards onto her bed, breathing heavily.

.

The faint strains of the song "Be Still My Beating Heart" by Sting can be heard emanating from the stereo.

.

Suddenly, Hyde bursts into the room and drags her by her ankles off the bed onto the floor. She lands with a thud on her behind.

.

"Ouch! That hurt," she pouts, sticking her bottom lip out, ever so slightly.

.

"Want me to kiss it better?" Hyde grins while crawling towards her on all fours like a panther.

.

She turns and tries to climb onto the bed again, but he catches her leg and pulls her back down again onto the floor. Thud!

.

She's lying on the floor, her breathing is rapid from anticipation, rather than exertion.

.

Hyde is over her now, slowly running his right hand up her right thigh. With his left hand, he unfastens the buttons on Jackie's blouse at an agonizing snail's pace. Each time he finishes undoing a button, he plants a feather-light kiss on her chest where the button used to be.

.

She quivers a little each time she feels his warm lips on her skin.

.

She can't take the anticipation any more and tries to finish the buttons herself. Hyde grabs both of her hands with his right arm and pins them above her head on the floor.

.

He gives her a devilish grim and shakes his head no.

.

With his left hand, he continues his slow, sensual assault until he reaches the last button.

.

His lets his fingertips travel up and down the crevasse between Jackie's breasts, from the base of her neck all the way down to her navel, which he gently kisses.

.

Jackie can barely contain her desire and tries to distract herself by plotting the ways she's going to punish him for making her wait this out.

.

Hyde looks up at Jackie with intensity, as he slowly pulls down her panties with his free hand, kissing her stomach along the way.

.

He then slides his hand back up her thigh until he reaches the area between her legs and presses the palm of his hand down on her in a way that makes her hips twitch.

.

Jackie closes her eyes and breathes into it.

.

Hyde smiles and without her seeing, he quickly replaces his hand with his mouth.

.

Jackie gasps for air.

.

* * *

.

In Jackie's office.

.

"Are you okay, Jackie?" asks a passing production assistant in the station office.

.

Jackie snaps out of her daydream, disoriented and a little clammy.

.

"Um...I'm fine, thanks. Just...um...allergies" she says guiltily, as she takes a sip of water from her mug. She is sitting at her desk.

.

"Let me know if you need anything," he says as he leaves.

.

She runs her hands over her face and then slaps her cheeks lightly to wake herself up.

.

Jackie stares into her blank computer screen and realizes that she hasn't done a stitch of actual work all day.

.

Even though this was all in her head, she finds herself becoming angry at Hyde for distracting her from her work yet again, as if he had been there in person. She can't afford to be distracted right now, not when her career is on the precipice of actually blowing up.

.

Scoring that Elvis Costello interview was a huge coup for her small local station. It had been picked up by several major stations and as a result, Jackie has been getting lots of attention. She's essentially become her channel's rock star by reporting on one - at least, that's what she's been telling people.

.

Somebody from each of the Big 3 networks has given her a call this week, and she's feeling pretty damn good about herself-even more so than usual.

.

Looking around, she hopes she'll soon be able to leave this low class open-plan office building for a private desk with a view of the big city.

.

Jackie opens the bottom right-hand drawer of her desk and pulls out a pair of amazing YSL shoes that she treated herself to for having such a major week. She's already wearing pumps, but they're corporate, and she wants to look extra-stylish for the man she's meeting tonight. She knows he'll notice for sure.

.

Jackie walks into a chic, neighborhood bar that caters to the young, after-work crowd and looks around. She's always late, so it's no surprise when she finds her date holding court at the corner of the bar, half in the bag.

.

She sneaks up from behind and slips her hands over his eyes.

.

"I can smell your Tiffany perfume, Jackie, but nice try!" Fez says in an accent that's barely changed with time.

.

Jackie kisses him on the mouth, then plops down beside him and swings her legs over to the front of the stool.

.

He notices her shoes and gives her the nod of approval. She smiles back, pleased that he noticed so quickly.

.

"I really should kill you for not coming home this weekend," Jackie says, pouting.

.

"What do you want from me? If someone asks you to walk the red carpet at a movie premiere with them-you go!" Fez tells her with the wave of a hand, like she ought to know this already.

.

Jackie picks up Fez's "sex on the beach" and starts to drink it.

.

"Well, what movie was it?" Jackie asks, challenging him to prove that it was really worth screwing her over for.

.

"Mannequin," Fez brags.

.

"Fine, but you better have brought me back some swag," Jackie warns.

.

Fez opens up his leather messenger bag and tosses a bag of candy shaped like mannequins at her. Jackie squeals with joy and starts eating them on the spot.

.

"Slow down or you'll never get that network job," Fez warns.

.

Jackie puts the bag down and picks Fez's drink back up and finishes it.

.

"You look guilty. What did you do?" he looks at her skeptically.

.

"Whatever do you mean, Fezzy?" Jackie bats her eyelashes at him, trying to distract him.

.

"Don't even! You're drinking a 'Sex on the Beach'. You only drink juice when you're hung-over or desperate to grab the booze that's nearest. Last time you did this was at that Christmas party you dragged me to and we ran into your ex and you got all weird. You put the grey in 'Greyhound' that night and I'm still having flashbacks," Fez grabs the drink out of her hand and signals to the bartender.

.

"She will have a Kamikaze and I will have another one of these, please," he winks at the barkeep and then turns his laser-like focus back to Jackie. He knows her like a book and she's not squirming out of this one.

.

"Was the movie any good?" Jackie says, trying her luck at changing the topic.

.

"Jackie?" a voice calls her from across the bar.

.

Jackie looks up and sees Angie, waving to her while she walks over. Saved! Jackie is elated.

.

"Is that who I think it is?" Fez says, slightly shocked.

.

"I saw her at the Costello concert - she was actually running the whole event," Jackie whispers out of the corner of her mouth.

.

Angie gives Jackie a big hug and then moves on to Fez.

.

"I had no idea you were living in Chicago too, Fez!" she beams.

.

"Well, you know, I go where the action is," Fez smirks.

.

"I thought I'd swing by here on my way home from work, because you mentioned it was a lot of fun...and had cute guys," Angie says while checking out the merchandise at the bar.

.

Fez straightens his vest. "She was right about that last one," he says, referring to himself.

.

"I was wondering what happened to you the other night. You were in the car and then it's like, you vanished," Jackie asks Angie, slightly concerned.

.

"I made Hyde's driver take me back home. There was no way in Helllooo I was going to show up at Point Place looking a mess after a hundred years," Angie asserts, still clearly angry at Hyde for taking her along without her knowledge.

.

"Hyde's driver," Fez repeats slowly while giving the side-eye to Jackie. "Am I to assume this means that Hyde was also in the car with you two?"

.

"Duh!" Jackie snaps at him.

.

"Ooo, he doesn't even know you live here, Fez. He'd be wicked psyched," she says giddily. "In fact, I'm gonna go to the payphone and call him."

.

"No don't!" Jackie screams, way louder than she needs to.

.

Angie looks at her with confusion and Fez has now worked out a good idea of what happened.

.

"I mean-no need to bother him," Jackie regains her composure, "We're not staying long."

.

"We're not?" Fez is really enjoying this now.

.

"Well listen, we finally got to see your report from the show and my dad LOVED it," Angie says. "We're using it in our company's press kit, and I'd really like you to do another one."

.

"No way!" Fez screams, trying to fuck with Jackie some more.

.

"Way!" Angie plays along. "We're doing a concert series. I could get you an exclusive on all the acts."

.

Suddenly serious, Fez leans in and says "Actually Jackie, that's an amazing opportunity and you should totally

do it."

.

Jackie thinks for a moment, conflicted.

.

"I thought you'd be excited," Angie frowns, disappointed.

.

"Oh Angie, I am excited, really. It's just..." Jackie does a quick mental inventory of excuses to try to find the right one.

.

"Is this about Hyde? I thought you guys were cool now." Angie says, still confused.

.

Fez is once again having fun watching her squirm. "Yeah, Jackie, are you and Hyde 'cool' now or what?"

.

Jackie shoots Fez a look that's outwardly sweet, while at the same time conveying the message that she's going to kick his ass later. "No, we're cool," she says playing it off.

.

Angie squeals and hugs Jackie spontaneously. "Great, then it's settled. I am so happy! I can't wait to tell my brother."

.

"He doesn't know about this?" Jackie says with a tinge of disappointment.

.

"No, it was all my idea. But I think he's gonna love it," she smiles. "I'll have somebody from PR contact your station."

.

Jackie smiles weakly, while her insides clench with anxiety.

.

* * *

.

Back in Point Place.

.

Hyde and Eric are in the kitchen at Eric's house. Eric is cooking with one hand and rocking the baby with the other.

.

"Are you sure I can't help you with something?" Hyde offers.

.

"I told Donna I'd burp the baby so she could nap, but it's been 20 minutes already and this kid will not give up the goods," Eric says, while vigorously stirring the pasta sauce.

.

"As appetising as it is watching you burp a baby while preparing our dinner, I'm gonna take little...still no name right?" Hyde looks at Eric quizzically, who shakes his head no. "I'm gonna take little Forman from you and show you how it's done, Uncle Hyde-style."

.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I must've missed that chapter in Dr. Spock's book," Eric says while handing the baby over. "By all means..."

.

Hyde takes the baby and backs him up to his chest. He holds him tightly and jumps in place once. The force of landing evokes a huge burp from the little man.

.

Eric is impressed, Hyde shrugs his shoulders and turns the baby around to cuddle him.

.

"Kelso used to burp every time I grabbed him like that," Hyde shrugs again.

.

"Is Kelso here?" Donna asks as she walks into the kitchen wearing a bathrobe over pajamas. "I thought I heard a giant burp and I figured Hyde might be tackling him."

.

Hyde glances at the baby and hands him back to Donna.

.

"Well, alright," she nods in approval. "Nice to see you use that hostility in the name of good for a change."

.

"Do I really seem that hostile to you?" Hyde asks seriously.

.

"You do when Jackie is around," Donna muses.

.

Eric interjects, "Yeah, but that's because she's the-"

.

Donna shoots him a nasty look and Eric doesn't finish his sentence.

.

"Jackie's the hostile one," Hyde grumbles as he sits on a kitchen stool and swigs a beer.

.

"Will you please just talk to her like a grown-up?" Donna sighs, exasperated by this ongoing immaturity.

.

"I tried to talk to her. She won't talk to me," he huffs.

.

"If by 'talk to her', you mean slinging her over your shoulder like a caveman and dragging her to your man lair- then yeah...you totally handled that like a mature adult," she says sarcastically. "You have no idea the web of lies I had to spin to explain both yours and Jackie's absence to her boyfriend. You do remember she has a boyfriend, right Hyde?"

.

"She mentioned," he says stoney-faced.

.

Donna sits on the stool next to Hyde and rocks the baby back and forth. In a sing-songy voice to calm the baby, she says "Look, you and Jackie are the two most pig-headed, stubborn people I know. You make a toxic, awful couple and you drive everybody around you crazy when you're in the same room."

.

"Thank you! This is exactly what-!" Eric tries to interject but Donna cuts him off again with a nasty look.

.

"However..." Donna continues in a normal voice, "...in those rare moments when the two of you actually do get along - I've never seen you happier."

.

Hyde looks down. He knows this is true, but doesn't want to admit it.

.

"She doesn't seem happy to me," he says glumly, "in fact, she seems pretty pissed off most of the time when I'm around."

.

Donna tips Hyde's chin up so she can see his eyes. "Being pissed off is what makes Jackie happy. You know that," she smiles.

.

Hyde takes a breath. "Maybe too much time has passed."

.

"Maybe just enough time has passed that you can actually move through all of the bullshit and just be happy together? It's obvious you're not done with each other. She's not the same girl Hyde. She's changed, and I know you've changed." Donna looks into his eyes for a sign that she's getting through to him.

.

"OR - you could just forget about all of this Jackie business, get drunk and take a trip to Vegas!" Eric blurts out.

.

"Do you ever want to have sex again, Forman?" Donna says to Eric.

.

Eric turns around and continues cooking in silence.

.

**A/N - Are you digging this? Let me know in the reviews section please! Anons welcome!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everybody! Hope you're enjoying this so far. It's my first ff, so I've been learning tons from all of the reviews. Please keep 'em coming!**

**.**

**This chapter has one of my favorite songs in the story- it's one of the only ones not from the 80's (I think it's from 1977), but I had to make an exception, because J/H fell for each other during that time and the lyrics perfectly mirror this ff story. Hope you agree : ) **

**.**

**CHAPTER 10**

**.**

Jackie, with crew in tow, is backstage at a Phil Collins concert unpacking their gear.

.

Fez is tagging along, but trying to stay out of their way, holding a glass of champagne.

.

A headphone clad Angie is talking to the technical director. She sees Jackie waiting in the wing and walks quickly over to her.

.

"I'm so glad you made it," Angie gives her a quick hug, then notices Jackie's look of dismay. "What's the problem?"

.

"I don't know if I can do this, Angie," Jackie says tensely.

.

"Why?" Angie says, seriously concerned.

.

"This isn't Genesis, right? This is just a Phil fucking Collins concert. I mean...My mind is a blank, " she shakes her head in disgust.

.

Angie laughs hard, "Man, that is almost verbatim what Hyde said when I told him we were doing this. I swear!" She holds her hand over her heart. She thinks for a moment then suggests earnestly "You could ask him what Sussudio means?"

.

Jackie holds up her notepad, "That's, like, my only damn question for him. Crap."

.

A stage manager motions for Angie to come over. "I'll be back in a minute," she says as she marches off.

.

Fez wanders over to his friend. "Well, at least you look good."

.

Irritated now, "I always look good. That's my baseline. I'm going to need something a little deeper than that to get through this interview."

.

Fez spots Hyde with a bunch of grips at the other end of the backstage area and grabs Jackie's arm.

.

"Ouch, Fez. Do you mind?" she says snottily as she looks up from her notepad at him.

.

Hyde notices her and nods hello, then goes back to work.

.

"Oh no he didn't," Fez says as he finishes his glass.

.

"I'm really too busy to worry about his bullshit right now," she says as she takes a furtive glance at Hyde, before attending to her notepad again.

.

"Well, since I didn't make sweet sweet love to him, I think it's okay for me to say hello." Fez starts to walk towards Hyde.

.

Without looking up, Jackie angrily hisses "We didn't make love Fez, we fucked. I'm not Barry White. And keep your mouth shut, you're the only one who knows!"

.

Hyde lights up when he sees Fez and gives him a hearty embrace, slapping him on the back a few times. They check each other out and talk animatedly for a while.

.

Jackie watches this exchange out of the corner of her eye for a minute, then returns to her notes.

.

"Hey" Hyde says, which startles her from her work.

.

"Hey," Jackie says with a fake smile.

.

"Fez says you're working on your Phil Collins interview," he smirks, barely able to keep in the mockery.

.

She slaps his arm as Hyde erupts into laughter.

.

"Not funny! I really have to come up with some interesting, if not hard-hitting questions for Mr. Collins," she tries to keep a straight face.

.

Fez meanders over to them.

.

"As usual, Fez has the answer to all your problems, princess," he can barely contain his excitement.

.

"Well?" Jackie nudges him.

.

"I'll give you a hint," he says, and forms a perfect circle with his hands.

.

"At this point...I'll try anything," she sighs.

.

Hyde shrugs his shoulders in agreement. Jackie gives signals to her crew that she'll be back in a bit and they all walk outside behind the stage.

.

Fez, Hyde and Jackie are sitting in a circle smoking a joint.

.

"What do you think an Invisible Touch is?" Jackie asks. "I mean, is the touch invisible or is the person receiving the touch invisible. It's so confusing."

.

"Why does Phil Collins sound like a different person in the earlier Genesis songs?" Fez muses.

.

"That was Peter Gabriel, you dummy," Hyde says gruffly.

.

"I think an invisible touch is like, when a ghost, like Freddy Kruger or somebody like that, touches you while you're dreaming." Jackie shakes her head, angry at the thought.

.

"Touches you while you're sleeping," Fez giggles. "What do you think 'In Too Deep' means Jackie?" Fez leans sideways towards her.

.

"You're so gross Fez," Jackie says, disgusted.

.

Hyde nods towards Fez. "Nice one."

.

The three friends mess around backstage, drink, and intermittently write down questions for Jackie to ask for her interview.

.

The song "Against All Odds" starts playing, and Fez grabs Jackie close and whisks her off her feet for a melodramatic, over-the-top boogie, complete with lifts and air drumming solos for Jackie. As usual, they move like professionals. They go clubbing a lot together, and this is their schtick.

.

Hyde is thoroughly amused, and watches the pair intently. Even Angie and some crew members gravitate towards Fez and Jackie to watch them dance.

.

Never having seen this side of her, Jackie's crew members surreptitiously start filming her.

.

The song ends and everybody starts hooting and clapping for them.

.

The song, "Follow You Follow Me" starts up next. Fez grabs Angie, and Jackie pulls Hyde up to dance with her. He feebly puts up a fight, but gives in quickly. They start out dancing in a lighthearted way.

.

"You sure about this?" Hyde says in a mock serious tone. "Last time we danced you couldn't keep your hands off of me."

_._

**_Oh my love_**

**_In your arms,_**  
**_I feel so safe and so secure_**  
**_Everyday is such a perfect day to spend_**  
**_Along with you_**

_._

Hyde twirls Jackie out, then rolls her back towards him.

.

"As I remember it, you were the one with the wandering hands," Jackie smiles, challenging him.

_._

**_I will follow you will you follow me__  
__All the days and nights that we know will be__  
__I will stay with you will you stay with me__  
__Just one single tear in each passing year_**

.

Hyde glances down at Jackie for a minute and they slow down their dancing to match the music.

.

Hyde cocks his head to look into her eyes. "You could be right."

.

"You might be too," she says softly, and holds onto him a little more tightly.

.

He pulls her close to him and does a few fancy moves.

_._

**_With the dawn,__  
__Oh I see so very clearly now__  
__All my fears are drifting by me so slowly now__  
__Fading away_**

.

Hyde twirls Jackie around—she's impressed with his skills on the dance floor. The mood is light, and they giggle each time Hyde surprises her with a new move.

.

"You're full of surprises, Steven Hyde," Jackie mumbles to herself.

.

"You have no idea," Hyde mumbles back to her._  
__._

**_I can say__  
__The night is long but you are here__  
__Close at hand, oh I'm better for the smile you give__  
__And while I live_**

.

He twirls her again, then pulls her in really close and they lock eyes, no longer laughing. Things are getting intense, and for a minute, it's as if the concert is playing just for them.

_._

**_I will follow you will you follow me  
All the days and nights that we know will be  
I will stay with you will you stay with me  
Just one single tear in each passing year there will be_**

.

Fez and Angie notice the sudden intimacy and glance at each other for confirmation.

_._

**_I will follow you will you follow me__  
__All the days and nights that we know will be__  
__I will stay with you will you stay with me__  
__Just one single tear in each passing year..._**

.

For the grand finish, Hyde dips Jackie way down and presses his forehead to hers. She can barely breathe.

.

He pulls her back up and the backstage crew goes wild. They are both suddenly very self-conscious but hold hands, then graciously bow and courtesy.

.

They continue to hold hands for a little too long until Jackie notice. "Thanks for the dance. I didn't know you had it in you."

.

"Maybe you just bring out the best in me," he says a little too sincerely.

.

She immediately drops Hyde's hand, and walks over to prep her crew for the interview.

.

"That was interesting," Angie notes to Fez, under her breath.

.

"What happened the last time they went dancing?" Fez asks.

.

"Pretty much this," Angie motions in front of her, "but then I passed out by the time the good stuff probably happened," she grumbles.

.

Fez is annoyed Angie doesn't have the details.

.

"Believe me, Fez, nobody's more pissed off that I missed it than me!"

.

"I am," Fez grumbles. "I would probably pay money to watch them do it."

.

Angie mouth drops open in utter shock.

.

Jackie does her interview with Phil Collins, which goes much better than expected. Phil even gives Jackie his bowler hat at the end and she kisses him on the cheek.

.

The crew starts wrapping up and Angie approaches Jackie. "Are we hitting the clubs?"

.

Jackie glances at Hyde, who is directing the grips as they remove the lights.

.

"Um, I don't think so. Not this time," she says sadly.

.

"I can't believe you bitch! You can't leave me hanging," Fez says, miserably upset.

.

"Angie will go with you—she's a great dancer." Jackie glances at Hyde again, who sees her this time and smiles back. "Also, Ben is supposed to drive in tonight, so...there's that."

.

"We get it. At least somebody is getting laid tonight," Fez mopes.

.

"Nobody's gonna argue with that," Angie says in agreement.

.

"You don't have to walk away empty-handed," Fez says to Angie, using his sexy voice.

.

Angie is puzzled. "Aren't you...?"

.

"The Fez does not discriminate-unless they are ugly," he grins proudly.

.

"Okay, well, I'll keep that in mind," a bemused Angie laughs.

.

Jackie takes one last look at Hyde, holds her hand up weakly to say bye, and runs off.

.

By the time Hyde can get across the room, Jackie is gone. He sticks his hands in his pockets and looks disconcerted.

.

"She just-left?" Hyde asks Angie.

.

She gingerly places her hand on her brother's arm. "Ben's in town," she says, then walks off quickly to avoid making Hyde feel uncomfortable about it.

.

* * *

.

Jackie unlocks the door to her apartment, and finds Ben sitting on her couch, drinking a beer.

.

"Hey!" she says, completely surprised by his presence.

.

"Hey!" he jumps up and kisses her enthusiastically. "I got off a little early, so I just let myself in."

.

Jackie wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him again. "What a nice surprise."

.

Ben leads her to the kitchen table and pulls a chair out for her.

.

"I made you some pasta. It's a little cold now, but..." Ben looks in the pot, disappointed.

.

Jackie smiles warmly, "I don't care if it's cold. What time did you get here?"

.

"I got here early enough to watch your segment," he says, in a tone she can't quite read.

.

"Was it any good?" she asks nervously, as she runs to the VCR and presses play.

.

She watches in stunned silence as a clip of her dancing with Hyde plays on the air.

.

The hair on the back of her neck stands up and she is walloped by a giant pang of guilt, which she doesn't know how to process.

.

"You're quite a dancer," Ben says as he warily watches the playback "but I know that already," he says quietly.

.

"Now everybody else does too," she says as she places her face in her hands, completely mortified. "I cannot believe those jerks taped that! And then aired it!"

.

Jackie buries her head in Ben's chest as he runs his hands over the back of her head to calm her.

.

"You looked great. And the interview was adorable," he says.

.

"The interview was adorable?" she says, insulted.

.

"No, the interview was thorough and entertaining. The interviewer was adorable," he says as he kisses the top of her head.

.

"Thanks." She kisses him again on the lips and places her new hat on his head. "Was the drive long?" she asks as she sits on a kitchen chair and takes her shoes off.

.

"Well, yeah." Ben admits.

.

"Oh no, honey. I'm sorry about that," she doesn't look up.

.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," Ben ventures, treading lightly.

.

He bends down and helps her get her boots off.

.

"Any drive is too long," he smiles at her, hoping she gets it.

.

Jackie's back stiffens. "What are you saying?" she inquires, nervously.

.

"I'm saying, I want to move in with you, silly. I could try to get an internship at a hospital in Chicago," his warm, brown eyes scan her face, looking for signs of hope.

.

"You'd uproot your whole life for me?" she says, touched by his devotion.

.

"Of course I would," he laughs, as if it's a foregone conclusion and she's crazy for thinking otherwise.

.

"Can I think about it?" she timidly wonders aloud.

.

"It's a big step. Take as much time as you need," he says with a kiss as he places her hat back on to her head.

.

* * *

.

The next morning.

.

Jackie is lying in bed with Ben curled around her. She looks over at him nervously, and gingerly slips out from under him, trying not to wake him.

.

She tiptoes into the other room and looks at the clock in the kitchen. It's 6am. She looks at the phone and wonders if it's too early to make a call. She peers back in the bedroom at a sleeping Ben and gently closes the door.

.

She grabs the cordless phone, brings it to the living room, and hugs it to her chest.

.

She pushes play on the VCR and quickly hits mute on the TV. She watches herself silently dancing with Hyde and finds herself smiling at the memory.

.

Jackie dials Donna Forman and waits impatiently while it rings.

.

A groggy Donna answers, "Hello?" Jackie has woken her up.

.

"Hi," Jackie whispers.

.

"Jackie? Is that you? It's six o'clock in the morning, is something wrong," Donna rouses a little, as concern overtakes sleepiness.

.

"Um...I don't know," Jackie whispers, honestly.

.

"Jackie, you had better not be freaking drunk!" she accuses, angrily. "Why are you whispering?"

.

"Ben's asleep and I want to talk about him, so I have to keep my voice down," she says in a tone that suggests her best friend should clairvoyantly know why she called.

.

"What happened?" Donna is whispering now too.

.

"He asked me to move in with him," Jackie says flatly.

.

"Oh my God, that's awesome!" she shout-whispers.

.

Jackie doesn't respond.

.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Donna is confused.

.

"I thought so," Jackie says pensively, "but now that it's actually happened, I don't know."

.

Donna sits up in her bed, trying not to wake the baby sleeping in a nearby cot.

.

"Can I ask you something without you getting pissed with me?" Donna bravely asks.

.

"No," she says. "You know I can't make promises like that."

.

Donna smiles, knowing her friend to be a hothead. "I saw the broadcast tonight."

.

"Did I look pretty?" Jackie asks, very gravely.

.

"Yes. Will you just shut up for a minute about that?" Donna says in a voice loud enough to stir the baby.

.

Donna steels herself for the big question. "I saw the broadcast, and...does any of this have to do with Hyde?"

.

Jackie sits straight up, taken aback. "No!" she scream-whispers. "God no," she says in a normal tone. "Why would he have anything to do with this?" she says, sounding slightly offended by the accusation.

.

"Jackie, I watched the two of you dancing. You looked...alive. Both of you did. More alive than I've seen either of you look in like, I don't know, nearly a decade."

.

Jackie tips back to make sure her bedroom door is still shut.

.

"Look, I'm not going to deny that we have chemistry, but that was never our problem. All the hot sex in the world isn't going to make us compatible. We're too different," she says, trying hard to convince Donna and maybe even convince herself.

.

"Don't you think that's maybe what you like about each other? Eric and I are different."

.

"Him being a major dweeb and you being way out of his league doesn't make you opposites," Jackie snorts. "He wants the same things you want in life. He wants to be married with kids, and most of all he wants...well...you. Don't you get it? Steven never wanted any of those things with me. He only wants what he can't have," Jackie says with a flicker of anger.

.

Donna rubs her forehead with the heel of her palm.

.

"What if he's changed? What if he does want those things with you? Would that make a difference?" she exhales loudly.

.

"As Red Forman once said to me 'if my mom had balls, she'd be my dad'," Jackie spits out matter-of-factly.

.

Donna literally scratches her head at that one. "Meaning?"

.

"People are who they are. If Steven changed that much, he wouldn't be Steven." Jackie sighs. "Thanks Donna".

.

"What did I do?" she wonders.

.

"You helped me remember the most important thing: Ben is amazing, and that's never going to change," she smiles. "He may not offer any surprises in life, but the flip side of that is that I can always count on him to do the right thing."

.

Donna is conflicted. She feels terrible for Hyde, but also happy for Jackie that she made a mature decision.

.

"So you're doing it?" she asks, resigned.

.

"I'm doing it," Jackie smiles and puts the phone down.

.

Donna puts her phone down and the baby instantly starts crying. She groans, picks him up and whines "I know exactly how you feel."

.

**A/N - What do you think? Let me know in the review section! PRETTY PLEASE?**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

**.**

Donna and Eric, who is carrying the baby, walk into the First Unitarian Church, followed by Kitty and Red, who is carrying two floral centerpieces.

.

Jackie and Fez screech up in Fez's blue Beetle and run out at top speed. Jackie stops mid-way to the front door of the church and slips her heels on.

.

They burst into the church and Fez knocks over a mantle with a thud that echoes throughout the building.

.

"Oops?" Fez says, trying to play it off as nothing.

.

Jackie smacks him with her forearm.

.

Donna, high-strung and strung-out from lack of sleep, barrels towards Jackie.

.

"Hey best friend," Jackie says nervously with a cautious smile.

.

Donna stands in front of Jackie and points her finger very hard. "We waited 20 minutes for you."

.

"I'm so sorry. I got caught up with work," Jackie insists.

.

"Yeah, the brush got caught up while I was working on Jackie's hair," Fez admits.

.

Jackie shoots daggers at him with her eyes.

.

"Alright, just get your ass...(realizes she's in church)...stute behind up to the podium now please," spits Donna.

.

Freaked out by Donna's white rage, Jackie scurries up to the pulpit, where Eric is chatting with the minister.

.

Eric hands Jackie the baby to hold while he finalizes the details of the event.

.

She looks into the baby's eyes and smiles. She may have forgotten, but Jackie has always loved babies. With her babysitting days long behind her though, she hasn't been around too many of them lately. None of her close friends have kids, other than Brooke and Kelso...and now Donna.

.

She sticks her finger out for the baby to grab a hold of and is spontaneously overcome with the urge to kiss his little head. What is this kid doing to her? He's practically making her ovaries ache.

.

Eric gives her a concerned look. "I'm gonna need that back at some point, Jackie."

.

She looks up and smiles. "I'm never giving him back. How did this delicious baby come from you, Forman?"

.

"He takes after his mama," Donna says ans she scoops the baby back up. Jackie frowns.

.

"You could always have one of your own," Donna leads.

.

"I think you're putting the cart before the horse," Jackie pouts.

.

"Where is the horse? I thought he was coming today?" Donna looks around.

.

"He was on-call and well, they called. Fez is my date," she blows him a kiss, which he catches melodramatically and puts into his breast pocket.

.

"You guys are nauseating." Donna grabs a bunch of programs and hands them to Fez. "Guess what your job is today? No—wait." She puts her hand up. "Don't guess. You're handing out programs at the door." Donna storms off grumbling "I don't have time for shenanigans".

.

"In my home country, we trade shenanigans for coconuts. I used to be, like, the coconut king," he says proudly and without embarrassment.

.

Kitty, in manic mode, grabs Jackie roughly by the shoulders and places her in position.

.

"Where is Steven?" she says angrily.

.

"Maybe he suffered an allergic reaction to being in church and had to leave," Jackie suggests seriously.

.

Eric interjects "Maybe I'm surprised you made it in here at all without spontaneously combusting, because you're the-"

.

Donna gives him a look that would take wallpaper down. "Not here," she says with frightening calmness.

.

"I took a Benedryl, so I'm good to go for the rest of the day in this church," Steven says as he enters the side door of the church and sets down the floral arrangement he's carrying.

.

Kitty laughs nervously. "Okay, move it along then," she says as she physically moves Hyde into his position next to Jackie.

.

"Yeah, let's hurry up and name this month old kid before it starts getting weird," says Red, finally looking up from his Time magazine.

.

Hyde and Jackie stand wordlessly side-by-side.

.

Jackie can feel the electricity in the space between them. The blood coursing through her veins feels a few degrees warmer than it did before he arrived. She knows she's tempting fate by standing so near to him, but she just can't help herself when he's around.

.

She feels so guilty right now for some reason. She's not actually doing anything, but it feels too good to not be wrong. It's ridiculous, she knows, to allow herself to derive pleasure from Hyde on principle, but something about him sends her pulse racing and demolishes all good judgment and self-control. Even when they don't speak at all her stomach feels like she swallowed a match.

.

Hyde looks down at Jackie and smiles. "You look nice."

.

Taken aback by this strange display of manners, Jackie places the back of her hand on Hyde's forehead.

.

"Hmm," she says, puzzled by his lack of fever.

.

"Oh, I gave you a compliment so I must be sick or something? That says more about you than it does about me, doll," he rolls his eyes at her.

.

"Maybe I just think I warrant higher praise than 'nice'," she says snottily.

.

"Okay, you look hot. Better now?" Hyde smirks at her.

.

"Only if you mean it," she smiles victoriously.

.

"Don't push your luck," he sniffs.

.

Hyde gives himself a swift mental kick for letting her win that one. What is she doing to him? He can barely keep his cool around her now. Any time she's near, his fingers itch to touch her soft skin. Since their night in the basement, his feelings for her have resurfaced like the lost city of Atlantis – and the one thing he can't understand, is why he feels more for her now than he did back in the 70's.

.

Jackie also appears to be a whole new incarnation of her old self. Sure, she looks like the same girl he loved a lifetime ago, but then she does or says something so surprising that it just throws him off balance. All of those traits he once found really grating have somehow morphed and mellowed into stellar attributes. Things like her nagging, which he once loathed, have now been re-branded in his mind as endearingly persistent. Has she really changed or has he just gone soft in the head?

.

The thing that really gets him is how she makes him feel about himself when he's around her. She makes him strive to be brighter, wittier, and more charming, the kind of guy he's usually too unsure of or embarrassed to be in public. He really likes this version of himself.

.

"Let's get this show on the road, people!" Kitty says, trying to sound nice but coming across shreiky.

.

After 15 more minutes of rearranging people and another 15 minutes of greeting and seating guests, the baby-naming ceremony begins.

.

Donna is absolutely serene, for the first time since she's given birth, and even Eric seems calm and happy, despite his lack of release.

.

Jackie and Hyde take their place as the baby's Godparents. Donna gently hands the baby to Jackie, who cradles him softly against her chest. Hyde is instructed to place his arm around Jackie during the blessing by the minister.

.

He knows it's only for show, but he enjoys having her in his arms again. He covertly leans over and smells her hair.

.

They both swear their oaths as Godparents as the minister prompts them.

.

The name "Luke Robert Forman" is announced to the congregation by the minister.

.

A disappointed Kelso hands a smug Fez a small wad of $20 bills.

.

The minister then places one hand each on Jackie and Hyde's heads and recites a prayer. During the prayer, Jackie steals peek at Hyde, who has his eyes closed.

.

When the prayer is finished, Hyde gives Jackie a wink that makes her insides melt and pool.

.

They both lean over to kiss baby Luke's head at the same time and pass him back to Donna and Eric.

.

When the ceremony is over, the friends all pitch in to help unload the church. Kelso is carrying a few boxes filled with gifts, while Brooke plays with their kids on the floor in the corner.

.

Eric is holding his baby. In a deep voice he says "Luke, I am your father," then props the baby up and shouts "No! That's impossible!"

.

"We've already discussed this, Eric," Donna says tersely as she grabs Luke from Eric's hands.

.

Jackie and Hyde are walking pew to pew collecting the programs left there.

.

"It's really weird being here with you. I always thought we'd get married here," he says pensively.

.

Jackie looks up from what she's doing, completely stunned.

.

"What? You never wanted to get married, Steven. I mean, if you had pictured yourself here with me, you would have actually married me," she huffs.

.

"You never gave me a chance-I mean, if you had been a little more patient..." he leans in from the neighboring pew.

.

"Patience isn't my strong suit" she says, barely able to look at him now. She's not sure yet if she's flattered or angry over this new revelation. "Besides, it's not like you were available then anyway. You can't get married to somebody who is already married. Except Sam, of course," she says, unable to resist getting one last dig in.

.

"I guess I deserve that," Hyde shrugs.

.

"Yep." She continues to work diligently to avoid eye contact.

.

"You know, I never told anybody this, but I saw you once about two years ago at the mall," he treads cautiously.

.

"You were at the mall?" She says skeptically.

.

"Everybody has to buy underwear, Jackie," he teases.

.

"You didn't see me, but when you turned around it was like time stopped. I couldn't breathe. There was something about you then that made me feel exactly the way I did when I first met you."

.

"You hated me when you first met me," she retorts.

.

Hyde shakes his head in disagreement. "I wanted to hate you—those are two different things. You wouldn't let me."

.

"Well, you always said I was persistent," she smiles, still looking downward.

.

Hyde continues with intensity. "You are. Endearingly so." he smiles. "I hope you know I will always feel something for you, Jackie, and no amount of time or space will ever change that," he says with total sincerity.

.

Jackie's breath hitches. In some ways she's relieved to know he actually has feelings for her, but she can't help but assume those feelings are propelled by a source South of his equator.

.

I mean, why would he feel like this about her now? Why is he suddenly so ardent in his affections? She spent years praying he'd gain the fortitude to admit how he felt about her and come back, but now so much time has passed that she can't help but assume he must be suffering from some sort of sex-induced hysteria. She was already working under that assumption for herself, so why should he be any different?

.

"I think this is the longest you've ever spoken to me at one time," she says, trying to change the subject.

.

"Smart ass," he grins back, leans over the pew and smacks her bottom lightly.

.

"I'm sorry we never talked like this before. We probably could have avoided a lot of heartache," she says remorsefully.

.

"Well, I wasn't exactly forthcoming then," Hyde offers.

.

"Well, I wasn't exactly good at listening then," Jackie says, trying to accept her share of the blame.

.

"I'm glad you're happy though," he concedes, not entirely convincingly.

.

She looks down, unsure of what's she's feeling.

.

"You are happy, right?" he prods, noticing her lack of response.

.

"Are you?" she asks with a slight frown, knowing that she'll feel conflicted, no matter how he answer the question.

.

"People like me don't end up happy, but I accepted this a long time ago," he says softly with resigned sadness. "Jackie, you deserve a good life," he says with a genuine concern that surprises even him.

.

"Why don't you think you'll be happy?" she asks earnestly.

.

"You know why," he says, feeling his jaw tensing up.

.

Something in at the base of her stomach begins to flare up again. A warm, tingly sensation fills her belly. She knows the answer to her own question, but she's afraid let those thoughts invade her brain.

.

Kelso bounds up behind Jackie, lifts her high, and starts to tickle her.

.

"What the-?" Jackie is frightened for a moment, then overwhelmed with relief for the intrusion when she sees who her assailant is. "Michael! Put me down!" she giggles hysterically.

.

He puts her down then spins her around and nods approvingly. "Looking good Jackie. Way sexier than than the last time I saw you."

.

Hyde punches him in the arm.

.

"Ow! What was that for?" Kelso holds his painful arm.

.

"You're making your pregnant wife feel bad, dipshit," Hyde grumbles as he makes eye contact with Brooke, who is feeling a mix of jealousy and self-loathing watching this display.

.

Kelso looks at Brooke and then at Hyde. "If she feels fat, that's her problem. I'm literally incapable of dialing back my natural charm. It would be a crime against humanity for me to keep this under wraps ," he says, gesturing to his face and body.

.

"You're whole existence is a crime against humanity," Hyde deadpans.

.

"Yeah well, it's lucky that I'm a cop, so I can just arrest myself," he brags, slightly puzzled by his own response, then lifts another box and carries it outside before anyone can challenge it.

.

"Is this what a midlife crisis looks like?" Hyde asks Jackie seriously.

.

"I don't know why you're asking me that, I'm young," she sniffs and continues her work.

.

**A/N - How'd I do? Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**** Just wanted to thank everybody for the encouragement! It helps me so much! Thought I'd say ****thanks by writing you all a (hopefully) hot J/H sex scene :)**

.

**This chapter is obviously rated M for smuttiness, so skip if you're squeamish or too young to be reading this.**

.

**CHAPTER 12**

**.**

Jackie and crew are setting up for the next concert series taping. She sits on the side, applying make up and fixing her hair.

.

Hyde is working with the lighting guys, and surreptitiously steals a few glances at her while he oversees the grips.

.

Angie comes down from the tech booth wearing headphones and sits next to Jackie. Jackie takes her powder puff and bops Angie on the nose with it, which elicits a giggle.

.

A girl with ripped jeans and a bandana for a top walks by, drawing stares from both ladies.

.

"There are some really skanky chicks here tonight," Jackie says, a little disconcerted.

.

"If you think you're grossed out back here you should check out the audience. Unfortunately, this is the kind of crowd that comes to see Guns-n-Roses," she says, lamenting.

.

"Good thing I brought this extra skirt," Jackie says, gesturing to her jean miniskirt. "But...do you have a pair of scissors or a knife?"

.

Angie hands Jackie a switchblade, which she clicks open and uses to rip a giant slip in her jean skirt.

.

Several guys nearby notice, including Hyde.

.

She stands up to model for Angie and asks "Skanky enough?"

.

"I can answer that," Hyde interjects.

.

"Nobody asked you," Jackie smirks at him.

.

A huge boom comes from the stage.

.

"What the hell was that?" Jackie says, extremely concerned.

.

"The intro to 'Welcome to the Jungle'" she says while rolling her eyes. "I've got to get to the tech booth. Catch ya after the show," Angie blows a kiss and runs off.

.

The guys backstage get really excited and lots of air guitaring ensues. More sleazy chicks filter in backstage.

_._

**_Welcome to the jungle we've got fun and games__  
__We got everything you want honey, we know the names__  
__We are the people that can find whatever you may need__  
__If you got the money honey we got your disease_**

**_In the jungle, welcome to the jungle_**_  
_**_Watch it bring you to your knnn knne knees, knees__  
__I want to watch you bleed_**

.

Jackie looks over and spies Hyde chatting up the skanky girl with the bandana top. She tosses her long blonde hair several times and seems to be laughing extra hard at everything he says.

.

Jackie racks her brain trying to imagine how Hyde could be interested in somebody so vapid, then she remembers Sam. He did marry a stripper who looks a lot like this girl. She wonders how a man who could be interested in somebody like that could ever be interested in somebody like her. Surely one of them is just a booty call and the other one is really his type? Which one is she?

_._

**_Welcome to the jungle we take it day by day__  
__If you want it you're gonna bleed but it's the price to pay__  
__And you're a very sexy girl that's very hard to please__  
__You can taste the bright lights but you won't get there for free__  
__In the jungle welcome to the jungle __  
__Feel my, my, my serpentine__  
__Ooh, I want to hear you scream_**

.

A rocker dude saunters over to Jackie and makes a comment about her skirt then tries to touch the slit.

.

Hyde catches this exchange out of the corner of his eye and tenses, ready to kick ass if needed.

.

Jackie sweet talks the guy into walking away. Bloodshed averted.

.

The girl talking to Hyde notices his distraction. Feeling threatened, she grabs his face and launches a massive kiss at him.

.

Gut-wrenching deja vu from the darkest time in her life begins to flood Jackie's mind. She doesn't immediately understand why, but she is seized with anxiety and needs to leave the room immediately.

.

Tears stinging her eyes, she bolts for the nearest greenroom to avoid professional embarrassment.

.

Guns-n-Roses starts playing "Sweet Child-o-Mine" and the crowd goes nuts.

.

Hyde notices Jackie's departure, pushes the blonde off of him to run after her.

_._

**_She's got a smile it seems to me__  
__Reminds me of childhood memories__  
__Where everything__  
__Was as fresh as the bright blue sky_**

.

He runs frantically from room to room, until he finds her standing in an electrical closet. She slowly walks over and tries to close the door in his face, but he slams it back open and locks himself inside with her. She's like a cornered animal.

_._

**_Now and then when I see her face__  
__She takes me away to that special place__  
__And if I'd stare too long__  
__I'd probably break down and cry_**

.

Suddenly and without warning, her eyes begin to well up with tears. She turns to look away, out of embarrassment.

.

"You don't have to be embarrassed to cry in front of me, of all people" he says tenderly as he smooths a wayward strand of her hair behind one ear.

_._

**_Oh, oh, oh__  
__Sweet child o' mine__  
__Oh, oh, oh, oh__  
__Sweet love of mine_**

.

Hyde looks bereft. "Jackie, it meant nothing. She just threw herself at me with no warning and before I could react you were gone. I'm sorry."

.

Jackie waves her hand, trying to catch her breath. "No. I'm sorry. You have every right to be with her. You're single. I'm the one who should be ashamed, and I am." She runs her hands through her hair and turns her back on him.

_._

_She's got eyes of the bluest skies__  
__As if they thought of rain__  
__I hate to look into those eyes__  
__And see an ounce of pain_

.

Hyde approaches her from behind and wraps his arms around her until she regains her composure, then asks "What's wrong? Please tell me."

.

Jackie turns around to face him. "I don't even understand why I'm crying or what's happening to me. It's completely irrational. It's just, she looked so much like Sam, and..." her voice catches.

.

Hyde face drops and his stomach follows. The last thing on Earth he wanted to do was remind Jackie of what happened with Sam. He sighs, realizing he's now back to Square One.

.

"Jackie, I don't care at all about that girl and I never really cared about Sam. It was stupid and I was trying to get a reaction." he looks away and rubs his hand over his mouth. "I know you're with Ben. I guess I just wanted some kind of indication that you might feel the same way about me".

.

**_Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place__  
__Where as a child I'd hide__  
__And pray for the thunder__  
__And the rain__  
__To quietly pass me by_**

**.**

"Why are you being so nice to me? I've been nothing but withholding to you," she says looking away. "Being around you makes me feel and act like a teenager," she says, disgusted with herself.

.

"You were a very cute teenager." He leans over and sweetly kisses her forehead.

.

A familiar sensation overtakes her. The warm lips, the buzz of electricity between them. She buries her head in his chest and he holds her.

.

Holy hell this man can still turn her on – it's like his body is hotwired to the part of her brain that signals pleasure. He manages to be both infuriating and adorable to her at the same time. Does anybody see this side of him besides but her?

.

**Oh, oh, oh**  
**Sweet child o' mine**  
**Oh, oh, oh, oh**  
**Sweet love of mine**

**.**

"So Jackie," Hyde starts nervously, "How do you feel about me?"

.

Jackie looks up at him with a quizzical look. "Aren't you supposed to be some sort of genius?" She smiles and strokes the side of his face.

.

**Oh, oh, oh, oh**  
**Sweet child o' mine**  
**Oh, oh, oh, oh**  
**Sweet love of mine**

.

"What are you doing to me? I don't even recognize myself when I'm around you," Hyde says breathlessly while ripping the slit in her jean skirt clean through to the other side, letting it fall to the floor.

.

Jackie gasps.

.

"That's a good thing, right?" she says, trying to be cute.

.

"You've got quite a mouth on you. What you need is a spanking," he says, slapping her bottom once, then pulling her up against him tightly.

.

Jackie lets out a small moan when she feels his erection press up against her in the right spot.

.

"This is wrong," she says very seriously.

.

"If it weren't a little wrong, I probably wouldn't be here" Hyde says while grabbing her ass to pull her closer to him. She wraps her legs around his waist and grinds in for a better feel.

.

"You need to stop talking," she says as she leans in for a scorching and leisurely kiss.

.

"Oh, that's how you want it? I can do slow," he says as he hungrily makes his way down her neck to her shirt, which he unbuttons at a very deliberate pace.

.

"Wait! I don't want my bare ass to touch this floor, it's covered in old gum and new beer," she says.

.

He pulls over a garment rack from the corner. "Hold onto this bar," he says as he slides her underwear off, kissing every inch of her right leg on the way down. He smiles up at her "Don't let go or you'll fall."

.

Hyde pulls off his open flannel and t-shirt shirt and unbuckles his jeans.

.

He runs his hands down the contours of her body, and takes time to appreciate every nook and cranny.

.

Jackie blushes from the weight of his naked stare.

.

Starting with her collarbone, he gently explores her with his mouth, working his way down to her breasts which he greedily takes into his mouth while his hand tweaks her nipples.

.

She's breathing hard now and the anticipation is practically knocking her out.

.

"Did I imply slow? I mean fast...and hard," she says with ardour.

.

"I'm pretty sure I heard you imply that you wanted it slow," Hyde grins, enjoying the torture, as he slips two fingers inside of her and begins massaging. "You seem to be responding to slow quite nicely."

.

Jackie grabs on to the bar harder and is starting to wriggle and pant.

.

"Please!"

.

"Please what?" he says innocently, while stroking faster now with one hand and tweaking her nipples with the other.

.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Jackie is frustrated and angry now.

.

"Are you holding that bar tightly?" he asks sweetly.

.

Jackie nods vigorously.

.

"Are you sure?" he asks again, drawing the out a bit longer.

.

"For the love of God!" she pants at him.

.

"Okay then," he says, as he slams hard into her over and over again.

.

Jackie gasps, and clutches the bar even harder.

.

She can feel her climax building already and keeps reminding herself not to let go of the bar.

.

Hyde is groaning now, "Oh my God Jackie, you feel so good inside, so tight."

.

Jackie grinds her hips into him, as he slides in and out of her at a jackhammer's pace.

.

"Steven, this is insane," she shouts at him as her climax overtakes her.

.

Watching her come sends him over the cliff and he empties himself into her hard with a load moan.

.

Jackie releases the metal bar and collapses on top of Hyde, who in turn, falls to the ground with her in his arms.

.

They lie wordlessly in a heap on the floor for about ten minutes.

.

Suddenly, Jackie's eyes go wide and she bolts upright. "Oh my God."

.

"What's wrong?" questions Hyde, still lying on the floor.

.

"My ass touched this gross floor" she frowns, "and I think I'm going to have to do the interview bottomless."

.

Hyde grins, "Could be very good for ratings. I'd watch."

.

**A/N - Did you like it? I'm always uncomfortable writing these scenes for obvious reasons! Please let me know if it works in the reviews section.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- Crisis point for J/H. I hope this all makes sense, but I'm trying to switch up the neurosis and make Hyde the believer this time, and Jackie the one who self-sabotages. In my mind, he might grow up and learn from his mistakes, but she would still be left dealing with the scars of what he did to her for a long time. I really feel like Hyde should have to work to earn her trust back, don't you agree?**

**.**

**CHAPTER 13**

**.**

As the crew finishes breaking down the remnants of the stage set, Jackie collects her things to go home. She's wearing Hyde's flannel shirt as a makeshift skirt.

.

"I can wash this for you," she says, still somewhat embarrassed.

.

"Nah. It was my fault you were bottomless. Keep it," he smiles at the memory of ripping her clothes off. "Wanna get a drink?"

.

Jackie thinks for a moment, then changes her mind. "I think I should just go home".

.

"Can I drive you?" he asks hopefully.

.

"I was planning on walking," she says. "I think I need to clear my head."

.

"Can I walk you home?" Hyde gives her a look that says he's not giving up until she gives in.

.

Jackie lets out an exaggerated sigh and smiles "Sure".

.

They walk out of the building and down the sidewalk. The wind is blowing pretty hard, so Hyde instinctively takes his jacket off and drapes it around her shoulders.

.

"This is an interesting side of you," she says, somewhat impressed.

.

"Oh come on, I'm not a caveman," he complains.

.

"No. You always were a gentleman. Except tonight in that electrical closet," she winks.

.

Hyde's heart skips a beat when she winks at him and he stops walking. His zen has left the building and taken a one way trip to the Orient, it seems. He grabs her by the lapel of his own jacket and kisses her gently.

.

Jackie's blood temperatures rises a few degrees and she closes her eyes.

.

"What I'm doing here with you—it's horrible," she says sadly.

.

"I thought it was pretty damn amazing," he jokes.

.

"You know what I mean. I have a boyfriend who is kind and trustworthy and he loves me," she says, working herself into a funk.

.

"Do you love him?" he timidly asks.

.

"In some ways," she says quietly.

.

"...and in other ways?" Hyde prompts her to answer.

.

"No," she says without emotion. "You've turned me into you, Steven. I'm just a disgusting philanderer now".

.

"Is that really what you think of me?" he says, deeply hurt. "I never cheated on you while we were technically together. I never did and I never would have."

.

She contemplates what he's just said.

.

"I'm sorry. You're right. You may have done a lot of painful things, but you never outright cheated. Not like I'm doing right now," the realization is hard for her to process. "I'm so grossed out with myself," she frowns.

.

Hyde cradles her face in his hands and looks intently at her "Leave him."

.

"What? I can't just leave him," Jackie shakes her head.

.

"Why not?" he urges.

.

"He's willing to give up his whole life for me and move anywhere I get a job. That doesn't happen every day," she asserts.

.

Hyde realizes this is a do or die moment.

.

"I would do that for you," Hyde says slowly and clearly, with a look of determination on his face.

.

Jackie is gobsmacked. This is certainly news. She was so positive he was just in this for the sex, and had convinced herself Hyde was actually happy she had somebody else to go home to at night.

.

"You don't mean that," she says plaintively. "You're in some kind of sex fog," she says as she waves her hand in the air.

.

"You think this is just about sex for me?" he's a bit angry now.

.

"It's not?" she's truly surprised.

.

He shoves his hands in his pockets while trying to find the right words. This feeling has been needling him like a deep splinter and it's high time he plucked it out. "The thought of anybody else touching you me makes me feel sick." He feels better already, it wasn't as hard as he'd thought.

.

"Oh," she says as she tries to catch her breath. Hearing him say those words makes her whole body tingle like it's just woken up from a long slumber.

.

"That's all you have to say?" he is crestfallen.

.

"It's only a matter of time before you break my heart again. That's what we do, Steven. We fight, we make up and then do it all over again. I just don't have the energy," she says flatly.

.

They spend the rest of the time walking in silence.

.

Jackie fumbles with the keys to her door. When she finally lets herself in, she finds Kelso, shirtless, lying on her couch.

.

"Oh good, you're home," he says as he pops up from the couch to greet her.

.

Jackie can barely contain her shock from seeing him there.

.

"What the hell, Michael?" she says, slightly annoyed.

.

"I used my key," he smiles, acting like this is a routine event.

.

"That was for emergencies," Jackie's eyes grow dark.

.

Kelso saunters over to her with malevolent intent. It's very apparent that he came there hoping to get lucky. She is absolutely disgusted while at the same time too blown away by this strange turn of events to formulate a plan of action. Should she call Brooke or will this just send her over the edge?

.

"This is an interesting outfit," he says as he starts to unbutton her make shift shirt-skirt.

.

She pushes him away, but not before the shirt drops to the ground.

.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me! What is wrong with you?" Jackie screams, both angry and concerned for his mental state at the same time.

.

"Nothing's wrong, Jackie. I just missed you, is all," he says, trying to sound sincere in his lie.

.

"I think you miss being an adolescent, because you're acting like one right now. Where is Brooke? What did you do?" she narrows her eyes.

.

Kelso exhales very loudly and turns away from Jackie, frustrated that she's psychoanalyzing him rather than giving in to his seduction.

.

Jackie points at him, "This is a cry for help."

.

The doorbell rings. Looking to shift Jackie's focus, a still-topless Kelso opens the door to reveal Hyde standing there.

.

"This is familiar," Hyde says dryly as he walks inside, catching a glimpse of Jackie in her underwear and shirt.

.

Jackie's eyes widen with fear.

.

"This isn't what it looks like, Steven..." she says in the same tone used to calm an angry dog who's about to strike.

.

Hyde looks at each of them carefully, then bends down to pick up his flannel shirt, and proceeds to refasten it around Jackie's waist.

.

"I know," he says, looking up at her with affection. "I'm not that stupid," he says while rolling his eyes.

.

"I think Michael is having some kind of psychotic break," Jackie says, very seriously.

.

"I don't have a psychotic break, Jackie" Kelso says angrily. "See, I'm fine!" he says with arms outstretched, turning around so she can see he's not broken anywhere.

.

"What is this really about man?" Hyde asks, determined to get to the bottom of the situation.

.

Kelso collapses into one of the kitchen chairs and puts his face in his hands.

.

"This is just not who I thought I'd end up being," he sighs. "When we were younger, I was always the best-looking, and the most popular, and the smartest..."

.

Jackie and Hyde exchange looks.

.

"...and now? I'm just like every other loser with a 9-5 job and 2.5 kids" he says. "Is this really all there is?" he says miserably.

.

Hyde pulls up a chair next to Kelso and sits backward on it, leaning in to face him.

.

"What you have, man, it's everything," he says very sincerely. "Maybe you just have to come from a really fucked up place to appreciate it, but I sure as hell can. You have a smoking hot wife who loves you, two healthy kids, a steady job, a house...I mean, I honestly didn't think I'd ever have one of those things growing up. And I still don't," he says passionately.

.

Jackie's heart contracts with empathy. Steven wanted those things all along? Why didn't he say so? The past ten years race through her mind, replaying every breakup, every bump they've ever had in their long and twisty friendship. Then the realization hits her like a Mack truck—every single time they had a breakup was because he thought she had left him or was about to.

.

It dawns on her-he was afraid to let himself want something he thought he didn't deserve or would never get. If he didn't want it, it couldn't hurt him when didn't work out.

.

"Do you love Brooke?" Hyde pointedly asks Kelso.

.

"Of course I do," he says, feeling the weight of what he's done.

.

"You think there's something more out there?" he says as he waves his hand. "Well, guess what? I'm out there every day and I'm telling you there is nothing more. What you already have, waiting for you at home—that's the best there is." he says, frustrated by Kelso's denseness.

.

Kelso rubs both hands over his face, "I feel like such an idiot".

.

Jackie and Hyde exchange looks.

.

"You need to get your ass home now and pray that she's dumb enough to take you back," Hyde orders.

.

"And bring flowers!" Jackie interjects. "And put on your shirt!"

.

Kelso stands up and shakes Hyde's hand, "I owe you, man".

.

He then leans over to hug Jackie but Hyde blocks him with his arm. "You can start by keeping your hands off Jackie," he says, very seriously.

.

Kelso's face lights up and he points at both of them. "I KNEW there was something going on between the two of you!"

.

Hyde opens the front door. "Bye Kelso," he says as he pushes him out the door, t-shirt in hand, slamming it behind him.

.

When he turns back around he notices Jackie, hand on hip, smiling at him.

.

"I came back for my jacket," he says as he takes it off the hook by the door.

.

"Leave the jacket," she says, her smile deepening into something more suggestive.

.

Hyde smiles, puzzled but pleased she wants him to stay. He approaches her and smooths her hair down with both hands.

.

"Aren't you going to ask me why?" she wonders.

.

He shakes his head no, and pulls her shirt-skirt to the floor.

.

"I don't care why. I'm just happy to be here," he says as he carries her into her bedroom.

.

* * *

.

The next morning.

.

Jackie, naked except for a sheet, lies on her stomach holding the cordless phone.

.

"Do you want eggs?" Hyde yells from the kitchen.

.

"Yes please!" she screams back before dialing Donna's number.

.

The phone rings several times. Just as Jackie is about to give up, Donna answers with a slow, sleepy grunt.

.

"Crap. Did I wake you again? I thought it was safe because it's after 9am," Jackie says apologetically.

.

Donna is lying on her stomach on her own bed, also naked except for a sheet.

.

"No, you did not wake me, but I am in bed," she says triumphantly.

.

"Huh?" Jackie is confused until she gets it "Aha! Congratulations! Does this mean you're going to start being nice to everybody again?"

.

"Not everybody," she smiles as she looks at Eric, who is passed out next to her.

.

"You're never gonna believe what happened last night. I got home from the concert and Kelso was in the middle of my living room, half-naked, having a full-blown mid-life crises!" Jackie shout out, a little too gleefully.

.

"Oh my God! What did you do?" Donna sounds concerned.

.

"We—I convinced him he has a great life and should go back to Brooke," she says, hoping Donna didn't catch her fumble.

.

"Woah woah woah, back up. Who is we?" she never misses a thing.

.

Hyde walks into the bedroom wearing a towel, hands Jackie a cup of coffee and kisses her on the head.

.

"What was that?" Donna's antennae are up now.

.

"What was what?" Jackie asks innocently.

.

"Is Ben there?" Donna asks.

.

"Umm...no," and then a long silence.

.

Donna sits up and pulls the sheet to her chest, "You little slut!"

.

"It's not what you think," she says, launching into defensive mode.

.

"Jackie! Breakfast is ready!" Hyde calls from the kitchen.

.

"Okay, it's exactly what you think," she says, praying for mercy.

.

"Jackie, what the hell are you doing?" Donna shreiks at her. "You're supposed to be moving in with Ben!"

.

"Ben doesn't know that. I haven't given him my answer yet," Jackie insists, sitting upright.

.

"You haven't given Ben your answer about what?" Hyde stands in the doorway, glowering down at her.

.

Jackie's stomach jumps into her chest.

.

"I'm going to have to call you back," she says as she hangs up on Donna.

.

Hyde calmly walks over to her and kneels by the bed.

.

"He wants me to move in with him," she says in a barely audible tone, head down.

.

"Well?" Hyde spits with anger.

.

"Well what?" Jackie says defensively.

.

"Are you going to do it?" he says, trying to mask the pain he's feeling from his heart being ripped in half.

.

"I was thinking about it," Jackie says quietly.

.

Hyde slams the wall with his fist, which frightens Jackie.

.

"Steven-" Jackie says cautiously.

.

"Don't do it. Don't do it!" Hyde warns her, almost malevolently. The thought of losing her feels like gravity caving in on top of him.

.

"Please!" Jackie walks over to him and lightly touches his shoulder.

.

He shrugs her off of him and she starts to cry.

.

Hyde's anger melts when he sees her tears. He walks over to her and enfolds her in his arms, burying his face in her hair.

.

"I'm so scared," she says through her tears.

.

"I'm not going anywhere this time, I promise," he says, stroking her hair.

.

"I wish I could trust you. I wish I could," she says bitterly, "but every time you get spooked, you do something catastrophic, and I just don't think I can live through something like that again," she weeps.

.

"It won't happen again," he tries to assure her.

.

"God, I hate crying in front of you. I hate being this weak bitch! It took me years to get over the damage you did to my self-esteem, and I never got past my trust issues," she sniffs in, trying to stifle the tears. "I haven't had a normal relationship in my whole life and neither have you. How on Earth are two idiots like us supposed to make it work?"

.

Hyde is stunned cold. "Hearing you talk this way about yourself..." he runs his hands through his own hair nervously.

.

"I was okay before you traipsed back into my life, Steven. I was happy—ish and I fucked it all up because of you. Again. It always comes back to you," she laments, wallowing in self-pity.

.

Hyde is reeling. Ten minutes ago they were fine, and then he had to go and open his big mouth and the whole dam broke loose. Why is he such a fuck-up? He assures himself this would've happened eventually, it always does.

.

"Jackie, don't do this," he says feebly.

.

She won't turn around.

.

"Please look at me..." He approaches her from behind but can't bring himself to touch her.

.

"Jackie," he starts quietly, "I love you. It turns out I never stopped and I know now that I never will," he says with absolute certainty.

.

She is crying silently, trying not to make a sound. He waits for her to turn around, but she never does.

.

He picks his jeans up off the floor and walks out.

.

**A/N - ANGST! What do you think? Sorry for chickening out on the smut, but I'll get better at it eventually. What do you think? Let me know in the reviews section-and if you like this story, please marl it as a "favorite". Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

**.**

Angie, wearing a backwards baseball cap, an oversized track suit and a giant gold chain sits at an outdoor cafe, waiting for Jackie.

.

Jackie breezes past her then stops, does a double take, and walks back over.

.

"Is this really happening or am I having a nightmare?" Jackie sneers, pointing out Angie's clothes.

.

"I think I look fly," Angie beams.

.

"I wouldn't have suggested an outdoor cafe if I had known in advance..." Jackie purses her lips.

.

"Sit your ass down, princess," Angie laughs.

.

"Fine, but I'm wearing my sunglasses the entire time and you're paying," she sniffs and sits lightly on the seat across from Angie.

.

"I ordered you a drink," Angie says, pointing to a cocktail glass.

.

Jackie looks at it suspiciously and then takes a sip. "What are you about to tell me that I need to be drunk for? Did I royally screw up the Guns-n-Roses interview or something?"

.

"No, that was great. I mean, your outfit was a little strange..." Angie says, trying not to offend.

.

Jackie gives Angie's clothes the once over and makes a face, "Right back atcha, LL".

.

"Anyway, this is about my brother," she starts slowly.

.

Jackie takes her drink and downs half of it in one go.

.

"What about Steven?" she endeavors, trying to sound casual in her interest.

.

"He asked me if he could stop working on the concert series," she says sadly. "He wants our dad to transfer him to the New York headquarters.

.

"Oh," Jackie says in monotone, as all of the blood in her body drains to her feet and she's suddenly light-headed. She reaches for a glass of water and slowly drinks the whole thing to avoid having to make eye contact with or speak to Angie.

.

Angie casts her glare at her lunch date. "You don't have an opinion on this?"

.

Jackie ponders what she wants to say, but draws a blank. How can she possibly encapsulate how she feels about this recent development in a few short sentences when she doesn't even know what she's feeling?

.

"He wants to leave." Jackie mumbles, not sure if it's a question or a statement.

.

"He wants to leave...to make it easier for you. He told me you were planning on moving in with your boyfriend. He doesn't want to get in the way," Angie reveals, starting to get frustrated with Jackie's lack of response.

.

"Oh," she utters, again in monotone.

.

"I know I'm totally stepping over the line here, but you two are getting ridiculous. He's in love with you," she says, "but surely you must know that by now".

.

"He just thinks he is," Jackie says in disbelief.

.

"Don't do that. You know very well he loves you and I can tell by your reaction here that you love him too," she declares.

.

Jackie shakes her head. What if Angie is right about her? She wouldn't let herself entertain the thought before, but every moment since he walked out of her door the other night has been pure torture.

.

During the daytime, her mind seems to drift back to the encounters they've had over the past couple of months. Not the lovemaking, which was obviously memorable, but rather the times they spent together just talking or joking around. She loves to think about how they danced together-something about their bodies just fit perfectly. At night, she's been having trouble falling asleep.

.

Though he only stayed over one night, her bed suddenly feels empty and strange without him lying next to her. She thought it was just lust or maybe leftover feelings from a long dead relationship, but hearing now that she may not see him again makes her wish the Earth would just swallow her up.

.

"I'm sorry," Jackie breathes as she stands up. "I need to get some air." With that, she walks off.

.

* * *

.

One week later.

.

Back in Point Place, Kitty is throwing a baby shower for Brooke at the Kelso residence.

.

Brooke sits in the middle of the room wearing a hat adorned with the bows from all of her presents. Fez is helping her organize the gifts, while Kelso stands behind her proudly, stroking her arm.

.

Kitty is busy running around re-filling drinks.

.

Donna and Jackie sit towards the back of the room, drinking champagne and watching the proceedings go down.

.

Jackie bounces Luke in her arms.

.

Every time a gift is opened, Brooke's friends squeal on cue, which the girls find grating.

.

Donna looks at Jackie, who seems a bit catatonic. "You okay? You're acting a little weirder than normal today".

.

"I feel like I'm living in an alternate universe," Jackie says numbly.

.

"Why?" Donna inquires as she retrieves baby Luke to nurse him.

.

"Young me would have loved this party. I always imagined I'd be married with kids, living in a big house in Point Place, lording my happiness over everybody else and I thought you'd be in the big city doing a radio show and pushing that lesbian agenda you were so into," Jackie ponders.

.

"Feminism, not lesbian," Donna corrects.

.

"Yeah, but look at you! You're a stay-at-home mom, married to your high school sweetheart, in "Small Town", Wisconsin. And amazingly you still seem happy!" she pronounces, completely surprised.

.

"Jeez, you make it sound so glamorous. Well...I am happy, sort of, but I really miss the other stuff. The grass is always greener in somebody else's backyard, Jackie," Donna reflects.

.

"The thing is, I think if I had gotten everything I wanted then, I probably would have been miserable," asserts Jackie.

.

"I agree," Donna says with a wink. "And the city of Chicago would have been deprived of your master class level bitchery".

.

Jackie notices Donna drinking while nursing and giggles.

.

"This is a classy look you've got going on," she laughs again.

.

"Kitty said one drink is okay! You'd be hitting the bottle too if you never got more than four hours of sleep in a row. Leave me alone!" Donna mock pouts.

.

"Can I speak with you for a minute, Jackie?" Brooke timidly approaches her.

.

"Absolutely," Jackie says apprehensively.

.

Donna raises an eyebrows at Jackie as Jackie shrugs in response.

.

Jackie follows Brooke into the backyard.

.

"I just—I just wanted to thank you for last week," Brooke says, trying to keep her voice quiet.

.

"You don't have to thank me, Brooke. I'm your friend, it's part of the job description," she says.

.

"Yeah well, Michael came clean about everything," she says, somewhat embarrassed.

.

"Everything?" Jackie is wary.

.

"I'm really sorry," Brooke confides, with complete embarrassment now spreading across her pretty face.

.

"Woah—wait. Why are you apologizing to me? Michael had a soul melt-down in my apartment, not you," Jackie says, mystified.

.

"But you took care of him. You set him straight and you sent him home safely to me. I know he intruded on your...evening..." Brooke is trying not to be indelicate.

.

"If you apologize to me again for that imbecile, I will slap you, and I don't really want to slap a preggo. It's against my policy," she says firmly.

.

"Yes, he's an imbecile, but he's my imbecile—for better or worse," Brooke sighs.

.

"How can you be so forgiving?" Jackie wonders.

.

"You used to forgive him all the time, didn't you?" challenges Brooke.

.

"I was a child at the time though. He was my first boyfriend and I was dumb," she says.

.

"Life is long, Jackie, and everybody makes mistakes. I know Michael is a good person. He's a great father and he loves me very much. I would hate to think I could lose everything over one stupid mistake—whoever made it," she rationalizes. "I'm a big picture person," she smiles serenely.

.

"But, I mean, how are you ever going to trust him again?" Jackie pushes.

.

"Do I have a choice? If I want him in my life, and I do, I just have to let it go. If I don't, it will eat away at us and all of the good things we have will be gone because of this one stupid breakdown he had. I mean, yes, I'm really freaking mad at him right now, but I have to get over it because I love him and he's my family," she says passionately.

.

"And if he fucks up again?" she asks gently.

.

"I'll cross that bridge if we come to it," she smiles, "and if we do, I will burn that freaking bridge to the ground with him on it". Brooke smooths her dress and straightens her bow hat. "Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta go cut a diaper cake."

.

She walks back inside to her party.

.

Jackie catches site of Ben in the backyard and smiles. "What are you doing here?"

.

"I have a shift but I wanted to stop by on the way. I haven't seen you in a week and I missed your face," he walks over to her and lightly plants a kiss on her lips.

.

"I was going to call you," Jackie says, trying to head off an argument.

.

"Were you now?" Ben raises an eyebrow. "Does this mean you have an answer for me?"

.

Jackie nervously plays with the belt on her dress.

.

"Um...I don't think I'm ready," she says frowning.

.

"Not ready to give me an answer or not ready to move in together?" Ben nervously asks.

.

"A little of one and a lot of the other," she replies, still playing with the belt.

.

Ben grabs her fidgety hands and kisses them.

.

"I'm not mad. When you're ready, or if you change your mind, you'll let me know. Unless—have you changed your mind about me? Ben seems a bit crestfallen.

.

"I'm not sure how I feel," she admits. "It's not anything you're doing. A girl couldn't ask for a better boyfriend," she frowns.

.

"It's him, right?" Ben asks with trepidation.

.

Jackie is about to feign innocence when he cuts her off.

.

"Don't say who. You know who I'm talking about. You forget, I've been watching you on television," he says bitterly.

.

"I don't know," she says quietly.

.

"Well, I think that answers my question," he says flatly and frowns. "I'm not going to hang around and compete for something that should have already been mine. I still have my dignity."

.

"I'm so sorry," she looks down.

.

"Bye Jackie." He leans over and kisses the top of her head then walks off.

.

A huge burst of laughter comes from inside, courtesy of Fez's antics. Jackie gazes through the sliding glass door at her friends and marvels at how similar her life is to the way it was last decade.

.

Around ten years ago, her ex-boyfriend Michael Kelso knocked up a hot chick named Brooke; Her best friend Donna was busy fending off the advances of a small Forman man obsessed with her rack; and Jackie was hopelessly and miserably in love with boy named Steven Hyde.

.

**A/N - what do you think? Leave a review and let me know! Anons welcome : )**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N - we're almost at the end of the story-a few more chapters left. Thanks again for those who are leaving comments-****they definitely are motivating me to get this written. I'm doing my best to make this romantic, while still being ****realistic in some way. As we know, Hyde's no poet, so it's a challenge to get him to profess his love without ****going completely out of character. Let me know if I'm on the mark :)**

**.**

**CHAPTER 15**

.

It's post-baby shower and Jackie nurses a bottle of champagne while sitting on Hyde's chair, alone in the basement.

.

Eric scurries down the stairs and runs to the shower to grab a six pack. On his way back up he notices Jackie. He makes it about halfway up the stairs before his guilt gets the better of him.

.

Eric winces, curses to himself silently, then forces himself to trudge back down the stairs.

.

"Hey Jackie, is something wrong?" he says unenthusiastically.

.

Jackie takes a swig of the champagne, looks up at Eric with a drunk, pouty expression and shrugs.

.

"Something must really be wrong if your giving up the opportunity to complain and talk about yourself," he perches on the edge of the couch.

.

Jackie thinks for a minute about how she wants to approach this, but since she's drunk, she just goes for it.

.

"Have you heard from Steven?" she wonders.

.

Eric nods.

.

"He's okay. I mean, he hasn't kicked anybody's ass yet or been arrested, so I'd say he's average," Eric says, not really sure where this is leading.

.

"Does he like New York? I hear New York really isn't as much fun as people say," she lies.

.

"I don't think he went to New York for fun, Jackie. In fact, I'm pretty sure he went to New York because he was having a little too much fun in Chicago with you," Eric offers.

.

"He told you he was having fun?" she perks up a bit.

.

"Am I in a time warp? Look, Hyde left because you have a boyfriend. He's trying to end your cycle of craziness," Eric says exasperated.

.

"Hmm..." Jackie sticks her finger absentmindedly into the champagne bottle and thinks.

.

"Wait-you do still have a boyfriend, right?" Eric asks.

.

"Not...really," she says.

.

Eric is truly shocked. "What do you mean 'not really'?"

.

"Not...at all, actually. Not since this afternoon." She removes her finger and takes a swig from her bottle.

.

"Does Hyde know this?" Eric prods.

.

"I haven't spoken to him since the last time we saw each other. He's in New York. He moved his entire life to another city just to avoid being around me, Forman. I hardly think he cares who I'm dating," she says sadly.

.

"Look, I know we've had our differences, like, I'm from Earth and you're from the 7th circle of Hades lair, but he's in New York_ for_ you, not because of you. I think you need to call him," he says.

.

"I can't. I really fucked things up. He kept telling me that he changed and I just wouldn't listen," she says, shaking her head. "You know how prideful he is. He'd probably hang up the minute he heard my voice.

.

"I mean, I obviously would, but I seriously doubt he would," he says.

.

"You know, there are at least a hundred men who would be thrilled to move with me to another city, but Steven's the only man who would actually move away from me just because he thought it would make my life easier," she laments. "I should just leave him alone. He's clearly better off."

.

"You have no idea how upset he is not to be with you," Eric says quietly.

.

"He didn't tell you that," she says skeptically.

.

"He didn't have to Jackie, I've never seen him like this," Eric says as he stand up from the couch. "You guys are so freaking miserable apart, I'm sick of hearing about it. Both of you are too stubborn to make the first move. Hey, as much as I find the idea of you guys together repellent, in some sick twisted universe, you're, like, his Red Sonia."

.

"That's so...dorky," she sighs.

.

"Now, as much fun as this was for me, I'm going to hop in my Delorean and return back to 1987 where I will drink all six of these beers in an effort to forget we ever had this conversation," he says as he approaches the stairs.

.

"Eric!" Jackie calls.

.

He stops and turns to her.

.

"Thank you," she says sincerely, "for finally referencing a movie that doesn't totally suck". She smiles.

.

* * *

.

Jackie is sitting alone in her Chicago apartment staring at the phone.

.

She picks it up to dial, then quickly replaces the handset on the base.

.

She take a deep, cleansing breath, reaches for the phone again, and dials a number off of a piece of scrap paper.

.

The phone rings twice and a woman answers.

.

"Steven Hyde's phone," she says confidently, like she's been doing this a while.

.

Jackie's mouth drops open and she can't bring herself to speak.

.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" she wonders.

.

Jackie immediately hangs up the phone and buries her face in her hands. She can feel her cheeks getting hot from embarrassment and the knot in her stomach pulling tighter.

.

Suddenly the phone rings and Jackie peers at it though a gap in her fingers, not being able to fully bring herself to emerge from her hand cocoon.

.

Timidly, she picks it up on the fifth ring.

.

"Hello?" she asks nervously.

.

"It's me," Donna says reassuringly, not quite realizing why Jackie sounds so odd.

.

"Oh," Jackie says as relief washes over her and she brings her hands to her side.

.

"Why do you sound so weird," she asks.

.

"I thought you were...you know, never mind," she says, trying to change the topic. "How's Luke doing?"

.

"He's good. He slept five hours last night, which was thrilling for Eric, because he only gets to have sex with me if I'm well-rested," she smiles.

.

"I'm surprised Forman hasn't tried to slip Valium into the baby's bottle by now," Jackie cracks.

.

"Will you come home this weekend?" Donna asks with trepidation. "They're inducing Brooke on Saturday, because Kelso's spawn cannot seem to locate the birth canal on it's own. It's apparently as good with navigation as he is," she smirks.

.

"I don't know. I don't think so," Jackie decides.

.

"Are you just saying that because you don't want to run into Hyde?" she questions.

.

"Why? Is he coming?" she wonders with anticipation.

.

"No. He's not. Will you be there?" she sighs bruskly.

.

"Okay. I'll see you there," she smiles as she put the phone down.

.

* * *

.

Jackie is setting up for yet another concert series.

.

Angie is running around as usual, though she stops to give her friend a quick hug, before continuing her work.

.

Jackie gazes at the lighting techs doing their last minute adjustments, and wonders what Hyde is doing right now.

.

Angie introduces Matthew Wilder and he starts singing "Break My Stride".

.

_**Last night I had the strangest dream**_  
_**I sailed away to China**_  
_**In a little row boat to find ya**_  
_**And you said you had to get your laundry cleaned**_  
_**Didn't want no-one to hold you**_  
_**What does that mean**_  
_**And you said**_

_**Ain't nothin' gonna to break my stride**_  
_**Nobody's gonna slow me down, oh-no**_  
_**I got to keep on movin'**_  
_**Ain't nothin' gonna break my stride**_  
_**I'm running and I won't touch ground**_  
_**Oh-no, I got to keep on movin'**_

.

Jackie looks over at the spot where Hyde usually stand during a show and is gripped by a sharp pang of loss. How can she be mourning something she never even really had? She suddenly has the sensation feeling incredibly empty, like a husk with no berry inside.

.

Then she remembers the voice on the other side of the phone and her mouth runs dry.

.

_**You're on a roll and now you pray it lasts**_  
_**The road behind was rocky**_  
_**But now you're feeling cocky**_  
_**You look at me and you see your past**_  
_**Is that the reason why you're runnin' so fast**_  
_**And she said**_

.

**_Ain't nothin' gonna break my stride_**  
**_Nobody's gonna slow me down, oh-no_**  
**_I got to keep on moving_**  
**_Ain't nothin' gonna break my stride_**  
**_I'm running and I won't touch ground_**  
**_Oh-no, I got to keep on moving_**

.

Jackie rips off her mic, grabs her bag, and makes a run for it, stopping only once to tell her cameraman that she's suddenly taken ill.

.

* * *

.

Jackie's car pulls up to Donna and Eric's house. She runs to the door and hits the doorbell a few times.

.

Donna, wearing a robe, lumbers to the door and opens it, stunned that Jackie is at her house so late at night with no warning.

.

"Are you okay, Jackie? It's the middle of the night," Donna tuts.

.

Jackie, still out of breath from running, looks up at Donna with wide eyes. "I need your help".

.

Donna sighs and opens the door further, beckoning her friend in.

.

* * *

.

The next afternoon, the gang is all hanging out in the waiting area of the hospital room.

.

Eric cradles a sleeping Luke, while chatting with Fez.

.

Donna and Jackie lean against the coffee vending machine and listen silently to a muzak version of Simple Minds' "Don't You Forget About Me".

.

"Mmm. All we need is a glitter ball and it's like we're at an awesome club," Donna closes her eyes and pretends to be enjoying the slow instrumental groove. "When I go back to work, I'm totally going to feature slow jam elevator muzak."

.

"This is taking ages," Jackie complains bitterly.

.

"Well, Kelso took an extra year to graduate from elementary school, so what do you expect? This kid is taking it's own sweet time," Donna grumbles.

.

Just then, Kelso emerges from through the maternity wing doors wearing scrubs and smiling broadly.

.

"Well?" Fez asks excitedly.

.

Kelso grins "It's another girl! 7 pounds, 12 ounces."

.

Donna hands Jackie a $20 bill, which she tucks into the top of her bra, victoriously.

.

"I told you the universe is on our side. It's like triple the karma!" Jackie gloats as she rubs her hands together.

.

* * *

.

Everybody is sitting in the basement, in their usual seats. The crew is utterly exhausted from their marathon hospital visit.

.

Donna and Eric are entwined on the couch.

.

Jackie is perched on Fez's lap and they pass a bottle of champagne back and forth between themselves quietly.

.

Hyde's chair is conspicuously empty, and even without him there, nobody has the balls to usurp his seat.

.

Jackie looks around at the sad gathering and is suddenly irate.

.

"You know, I can overlook a lot of things, and I have—like Donna's entire wardrobe from 1975 through 1982, Forman's obsession with wookies, Fez's 'Peeping Tom' routine, Kelso's inappropriate groping and also Fez's inappropriate groping," she stands up to make her point more dramatic. "However-one thing I won't overlook is how boring all of you are! So pathetic! If I weren't already drinking, I'd need a drink just from looking at you people," Jackie rants, nearly running out of breath at the end.

.

"We're tiiiired!" Donna whines.

.

"Yeah! You don't know what it's like to have a newborn!" Eric complains angrily.

.

"Or a hangover from drinking tequila the night before," Fez angrily interjects.

.

"I'm pretty sure I'm familiar with the 2nd thing," she huffs.

.

"Well Jackie, since you're the clearly the arbiter of all that is fun and cool, what do you propose we do about it?' Donna challenges.

.

Jackie stands up and claps her hands. "I thought you'd never ask".

.

She runs to her overnight bag in the corner, opens it up and pulls out a karaoke machine.

.

"You bitch!" Fez screams excitedly.

.

"That's right!" Jackie beams and sets up the machine.

.

"I don't understand, is he mad or does he like this?" Donna asks nobody in particular.

.

"I'm gonna assume happy?" Eric suggests.

.

Fez starts crying from happiness.

.

"Or maybe sad?" Eric says as he cocks his head to the side to get a different angle. "Yeah, I have no idea," he frowns.

.

"I have never been happier in my whole life!" Fez cries. "Only candy would make it more perfect."

.

"You're lucky Hyde's in New York Jackie, or that karaoke machine would definitely end up in the bottom of the lake," warns Eric.

.

"Why do you think I brought it dummy?" Jackie says exasperatedly. "See, we don't need Steven to have a good time. We can totally have a blast without him here!" she says manically.

.

"Is she trying to convince us or herself," Donna says out of the side of her mouth to Eric.

.

"I heard that, ya Red Whore. And as punishment—I mean—as your reward," she smiles broadly, "you get to go first. And it's a duet, so grab your dorky husband and come to the mic. Yay!" she shakes invisible pom poms to rile the crowd.

.

Donna and Eric, motionless, stare at Jackie in shock.

.

"Now! Now!" Jackie barks, clapping out her orders like a cheer.

.

"This feels oddly like the end of 'The Deer Hunter'," Eric says nervously as he stands up.

.

Donna and Eric sing "I Knew You Were Waiting For Me," by Aretha Franklin and George Michael. They start out a bit rough, but by the end of the song they are completely into it.

.

Donna: _**And the river was deep**_

.

Eric:**_ I didn't falter_**

.

Donna: **_When the mountain was high_**

.

Eric:**_ I still believed_**

.

Donna: **_When the valley was low_**

.

Eric:**_ It didn't stop me_**

.

Both: **_I knew you were waiting. Knew you were waiting for me._**

.

Fez and Jackie leap to their feet, hooting and hollering as the Formans take a bow and sit down.

.

"That was amazing!" Fez claps his hands. "Who is going next?"

.

"Jackie is!" Donna screams

.

"Come on!" complains Fez.

.

Ignoring Fez, "If I had to go first, you're following me, midget."

.

"Fine," Jackie grumbles.

.

"And I'm picking your song," Donna grins evily.

.

Jackie groans. "You're going to make me sing like, folk music by one of your favorite lesbian singers, right?"

.

"Nope," Donna smiles smugly and she puts a cassette tape into the machine and hits play.

.

"Enjoy!" Donna says as she passes Jackie the mic.

.

Jackie schlepps up to the center of the room and sighs loudly.

.

"All Through the Night," by Cyndi Lauper plays, Jackie perks up and smiles in Donna's direction.

.

Jackie starts:

.

_**All through the night I'll be awake and I'll be with you**_  
_**All through the night**_  
_**this precious time when time is new.**_  
_**Oh**_  
_**all through the night today**_  
.

Hyde appears at the top of the stairs. Jackie notices immediately and smiles to herself.

.

_**Knowing that we feel the same without saying.**_  
_**We have no past we won't reach back**_  
_**Keep with me forward all through the night.**_  
.

Hyde continues down the stairs and stops just behind his chair. He remains standing, riveted by Jackie's performance. They lock eyes.

.

**_And once we start the meter clicks_**  
**_And it goes running all through the night_**  
**_until it ends there is no end._**

.

Jackie drops the mic. The music is still playing, but she doesn't sing, she just stares at Hyde in disbelief.

.

"I thought you were staying in New York this weekend," Jackie remarks.

.

"I thought you were staying in Chicago," Hyde says confused.

.

They both turn to Donna, who has an incredibly guilty look on her face.

.

"Well, what did you expect me to do? You two mules weren't about to do anything about it yourselves," she asserts.

.

Hyde turns to Jackie again. "Let's go for a walk," he says flatly.

.

She nods as they both leave the basement through the back door.

.

Donna and Fez high five each other as Eric groans and takes a swig of beer.

.

**A/N - the end is near! What do you think? Please review and pretty please mark this as a favorite story if you really like it.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N - Get ready—it's the big moment! Hope it was worth reading this far. Thanks again for ****all of your comments and for adding me to your alerts. I can't believe I'm almost done ****with my 1st fan fic ever. Nearly at the end now. Thanks so much for your support!**

**.**

**CHAPTER 16**

.

Jackie and Hyde walk silently towards the woods.

.

"Where are we going?" Hyde wonders out loud.

.

"Hmm. Water tower?" she suggests.

.

He nods, clips his sunglasses to his shirt, and continues to walk silently with Jackie, side by side.

.

Jackie is a bundle of raw nerves. Being next to him, seeing him, and especially smelling him triggers that familiar, warm electrical storm she's grown to both

eagerly anticipate and dread at the same time. It follows them everywhere, through place and time and lately it's threatened to short out her system.

She wonders how she will be able to keep her wits about her with him standing right there, overwhelming her senses.

.

Hyde is tightly wound as always. He figured out a long time ago that the zen he carefully constructed is just a facade to cover up some crippling insecurity. Blah

blah blah. Sometimes he's even able to fool himself into thinking it's the real deal, but he knows deep down it's a bunch of bullshit.

.

He wonders if Jackie can see through it. Part of him hopes she can, since she's the only one who has been able to see through all of his other crap. The other

half of him is petrified she'll stare right into his soul and violently crush it for sport.

.

Hyde finally works up the courage to break the silence.

.

"So, where's Ben tonight?" he asks, trying to sound casual.

.

"I don't know. We're not together anymore," she admits, praying he won't make fun of her for it.

.

Trying not to sound too invested, he asks "Why?"

.

Resigned to the ridicule she's about to receive, she says "I think you can probably guess."

.

"You told him?" he asks in disbelief.

.

"I didn't have to. Apparently, everybody in the greater Chicago area who watches the local news can tell that we were sleeping together," she divulges. "And I have always been known for my subtlety. Go figure," she cracks.

.

He looks at her face and at that moment realizes that it's all out of his hands. His heart belongs to her, whether he likes it or not, and she can do with it whatever she wants. He may have a tight reign on most things, but when it comes to Jackie, she's in the driver's seat.

.

Hyde tries to steel his nerves to ask the question he really wants to know. "Are you...sad about it?"

.

"I'm sad that I was disloyal to him. I'm not that person. But, I was relieved that he dumped me," she admits.

.

Her words are like balm that eases his inflamed nervous system. He had been operating under the assumption that she preferred Ben to him, but if she was

relieved that Ben ditched her, it means she never loved him, he rationalizes.

.

Emboldened by this revelation, he reaches out and envelopes her left hand in his.

.

"I have to tell you something," Hyde says bravely.

.

Jackie looks up at him with her clear green-blue eyes, now flickering with a hint of impishness.

.

Hyde momentarily loses his train of thought, as this has always been his favorite expression of hers, knowing he would soon be able to count on her to do or say

something cheeky and entertaining.

.

"Are you going to tell me who answered your phone the other day?" she narrows her eyes wickedly as she challenges him to answer.

.

"Man, I should've guessed that was you. The whole next day I was convinced my phone was being bugged by the government," he admits. "That was WB's girlfriend".

.

The knot in Jackie's stomach loosens slightly. "Oh?" Jackie tries hard to mask her surprise and pleasure.

.

"You don't really think I'd run off to New York all heartbroken and then jump into bed with the first girl I bumped into, do you?" Hyde asks her, slightly hurt but mostly amazed that she would think so little of the depth of his feelings for her.

.

"Well, that's kind of how you ended our relationship the last two times," she says, trying not to let her mind wander back to those heartbreaking months.

"Jackie, I like to think I've gotten smarter with age," he says gently. "What I was going to tell you is that I was lying back at the house when I acted surprised to

see you. I knew you were here, it's the reason I got on the plane to come to Point Place," he confides, now stopping to look at her face.

.

"You came here for me?" she says in disbelief.

.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" He offers.

.

Jackie nods somberly. "I need to hear it".

.

"Okay—here goes." He takes a deep breath. "Whenever I think about you it's the best part of my day, even when you've done something that really pisses me off, which is a lot of the time" he starts.

.

"Is this supposed to be romantic?" she makes a face.

.

"Shut up and let me finish," he admonishes. "I was literally counting the days between those concerts, because I could hardly wait to spend a few hours with you."

.

Jackie is silently taking this in.

.

"When I can make you laugh it's like this huge accomplishment for me because you're such an unyielding pain in the ass, and I'm probably the only guy in town who finds being the target of one of your bitchy take-downs sexy," he smirks.

.

This makes her laugh.

.

"I always thought I'd end up in the gutter like my old man, but I know now that I can really be happy and that I actually want to be. I just can't be happy without you, Jackie," he says, his blue eyes practically boring a hole through her with the intensity of his gaze.

.

Jackie can barely catch her breath and looks down to avoid his eyes.

.

Hyde waits an endless minute, but receives no response.

.

"Come on, Jackie, this is the one moment you choose not to talk?" he says, trying to mask his anxiety.

.

He strokes her under her jaw line, then gently tilts her head up. Her face is streaming with tears and she's smiling.

.

Hyde is relieved beyond belief.

.

"You like it when I'm bitchy?" she smiles.

.

"Only when it's not directed at me," he grins and his mouth is quickly on hers, needy, probing and searching for something intangible that he somehow knows only she can provide him with.

.

He runs his hands down the length of her body, pressing it up against his own, hungry to experience cohesion with her entire surface area. All of their pain, their past, their lost time, disintegrates like sawdust and floats back out into the woods to rejoin their source.

.

Jackie looks at him, and for the first time she doesn't have that nagging feeling of dread lurking in the recesses of her mind. She laughs inside, thinking that she and Steven are just like two regular people making out in the woods, rather than a pair of tortured souls taking their pain out on one another.

.

She holds him tightly, burying her face in his chest.

.

He caresses her hair and then lifts her head up so she can see him. "I love you. Always," he kisses her again, this time barely grazing her lips.

.

"I know you do," she whispers, this time actually believing the words herself.

.

"You still haven't said how you feel," he prods, trying to get the reassurance he desperately needs from her.

.

"Everybody in Point Place knows how I feel about you," she says as she gestures towards the water tower.

.

Hyde looks behind her in the distance and notices the water tower's newest graffiti tag: "Jackie + Steven" with a heart around it. His eyes grow wide with surprise and amusement.

.

"I love you, Steven," she says simply, honestly and with full conviction as she plants a small kiss on the corner of his mouth. "You're my first, last and only. You know that," she smiles shyly.

.

"When did you do this?" he asks her pointedly.

.

"Friday night—I bailed at the concert, pretended to be sick, and drove here without stopping," she explains. "If anybody from the station asks you, I have Mono," she jokes.

.

"You made me wait all this time and you knew?" Hyde says exasperated.

.

"Some things are worth the wait, Steven," she wraps her arms and legs around him and buries her head in his neck.

.

"I'm only going to say this once Jackie, so enjoy it while you can-You. Are. So. Right." he says as he punctuates each word with a tender kiss and carries her back towards the house.

.

* * *

.

Jackie is face down on the bed sleeping. Hyde walks into the bedroom wearing boxers and sits on the edge of the bed. He leans over and slowly lowers the top sheet Jackie has draped across her naked body. Jackie feels his weight on the bed and smiles under her mess of hair.

.

He leaves trail of small kisses from the top of her spine to her lower back, then pulls the sheet all the way down, exposing her naked behind. He kisses one cheek and the other, and then without warning, he slaps her on the bottom - light enough not to sting, but hard enough to get a response. "Wakey wakey!" he says unsympathetically.

.

"Hey!" Jackie angrily cries out as she sits up to face him. "I was just about to say how much I love your wake up calls," she pouts.

.

"I've been trying to wake you for about an hour now, this was my last resort. Well, not my last resort," he says as he raises an eyebrow at her.

.

An electric current charges through her body, causing her to flush from head to toe and making it very hard for her to stay mad at him.

.

"I think I'd prefer your last resort," she purrs, laying back down on the bed then pulling sheet over her head. "Why don't you try this again?"

.

Hyde can't help but smile at her brazen display. He's come to expect and look forward to this kind of behavior from his girlfriend over the last six months. As always, she manages to be different but the same almost every day, which is good at keeping a man like him on his toes.

.

He leans forward and pulls her sheet down half-way, exposing her bare breasts.

.

"I think I can work with this," he jokes as he slides into bed next to her, running his hand over her chest gently.

.

"Actually," she says as she rolls back over onto her stomach, "I think I'm in the mood for Puddin'," she announces as her eyes flirt in his direction.

.

He hadn't hear her call him in that in years.

.

It reminds him of all those weeks they spent in the basement together when she was secretly living there with him. She used to sneak in the back door after dark and crawl up into his arms where she'd stay tucked in all night.

.

Though he was doing it to protect her, holding onto her all night made him feel safe and cared for. Jackie was the closest thing he'd ever had to a security blanket or a stuffed animal, since he never been given any of those things as a kid.

.

"Are you now?" he grinned stupidly. "I think I may be able to help you with that, doll" he says as he flips over next to her and they lean in towards each other for a kiss.

.

"Are you really happy living here with me Steven?" she asks as she nuzzles his neck.

.

"Do you want me to show you how happy I am?" he whispers, sending a shiver down her bare spine.

.

She looks up at him with doe eyes and nods.

.

He takes her into his arms, holds her tightly, and plants tiny kisses at the top of her head.

.

As Hyde cradles Jackie, neither says a word. After a minute, he can feel her body go lax against his and her ardor turn into melancholy.

.

"Hey" he says with concern, "What's wrong? Is this about your mom not coming for your birthday?"

.

"Sort of. I don't want to talk about it," she says sighing hard to cover her pain.

.

"I'll be there, doll. So will Donna and everybody else. We're your family," he says as he pulls her closer.

.

Hyde wasn't sure what the word "family" actually meant, but he knows that's what they are to each other. The only reliable people in his life, the ones who love him and matter most, are bound to him by choice rather than blood.

.

Jackie has the same situation, but amazingly she has even less support around her than he does. Though neither of them had an example of how to do things right, they decided they'd muddle through it together, because they alternative is unthinkable.

.

He holds her for a long time, letting her hair tickle his nose. He revels in the feeling of her soft skin sliding up against him during their embrace, and thinks to himself that he'd consider taking up religion if this is what heaven is like.

.

All at once, Hyde realizes what he needs to do and what he should give Jackie for her birthday.

.

He's going to marry her.

.

He could give her a real family, one that wouldn't take off or ignore her at their whim. He'll give her the sense of security and peace that she's been lacking her entire life. He'll do it for both of them.

.

Since Hyde could speak, he swore he'd never get suckered into marriage, but it turns out that he was the sucker all along-and he couldn't be happier about it.

.

**A/N - Aww, right? Let me know what you think in the review section pweeeeease? (Jackie is pouting right now)**


	17. Chapter 17

**I can't believe I finally made it to the end. I'm not usually into sappy endings, ****but I think we all deserve a little sweet J/H resolution to wipe out the memory**

**of season 8. I'll probably do an epilogue, so stay tuned for that. ****Feel free to let me know what I should write about for my next fanfic. I'm leaning**

**towards Donna/Eric, but am also kind of interested in what happened to Fez ****in the 80's. Let me know! Thanks again for all of your fantastic comments-they are**

**more helpful and encouraging than you know :)**

* * *

**.**

**CHAPTER 17**

.

Jackie is in the bathroom wearing a skirt and a bra and frantically drying her hair.

.

Hyde brushes past her wearing a towel and looks through several cabinets for something he can't seem to find.

.

"Not that I don't like feeling you pressed up behind me, but can I help you? My hair needs space!" Jackie barks playfully at him.

.

"Deodorant," he snaps.

.

She reaches up, opens the cabinet and removes about five objects to get to his deodorant.

.

"There ya go, stinky," she hands him the deodorant with a kiss and continues to dry her hair upside down.

.

"You know, when we're married, I'm gonna expect 50% of these shelves," he grumbles as he applies the deodorant.

.

Jackie switches off the hairdryer and flips her head over.

.

"Excuse me, what? When we're what?" she asks in a high-pitched voice.

.

"Um...married?" Hyde responds nervously.

.

Jackie screws up her face for a minute at looks at him through the reflection of the mirror—then decides he's making a joke that she doesn't find particularly funny. "Ha. Ha."

.

She brushes out her hair somewhat violently.

.

"Ha Ha you don't think I would get married, or is it that_ you_ don't want to get married?" he treads cautiously, trying not to tip his hand.

.

"Neither," she says definitively, "or both". She's not sure which answer is a double negative, but she wants to cover her bases.

.

"Interesting," he says in his zen fashion and leaves the bathroom.

.

Jackie follows him into the bedroom, takes her shirt off of the hanger that is hooked on the door handle and starts to button it up.

.

"Are you mad at me now or something?" Jackie feels a bit bad about her outburst.

.

Hyde removes his towel.

.

"Not mad. Just surprised you don't want to look at this for the rest of your life," he smirks to cover up having his confidence shaken.

.

Jackie walks over to Hyde, places both hands on his behind and pulls him against her. "I never said that. I want to be with you forever. I just don't want to be married."

.

"I guess I'm an idiot, because I don't understand the difference," Hyde says gruffly.

.

"Well, I've lived through several nasty divorces, courtesy of mom, and I don't really feel like living through another," she explains calmly, though an undercurrent of emotion clings to her voice.

.

He strokes her hair and runs his finger down the side of her velvety cheek. "Why would you assume we'd get divorced?".

.

Her words are wounding him more than he expected. He didn't realize just how much he really wanted to slip a ring on her finger until she refused to accept it. All that time when Jackie was pushing marriage years ago, he feigned a lack of interest in the institution, when he was actually more worried that they would get married and he'd be bad at it. The idea of failing at something so important to him made him especially nervous to take it on in the first place, but he was willing to take a leap of faith for her back then.

.

Today, it won't be much of a leap of faith at all. He's a different man now with different priorities and she's grown up as well. He's certain he can make a marriage with her work if she lets him, because the idea of being without her makes him want to crawl under a rock and die.

.

"We won't if we never get married," she says, planting a small kiss to take out the sting of her words.

.

Hyde is truly shocked by this late-breaking development. She thinks he's going to leave her. She doesn't trust him. He doesn't make her feel loved or safe. All of these fears drift quickly in and out of his mind, passing through with only enough time for them to lightly imprint. He can't organize his thoughts, but he's left with a vague feeling of total inadequacy. As usual, her insecurities trigger his insecurities like psychological dominoes.

.

Hyde breathes through his anxiety as he pulls on a pair of old jeans.

.

Jackie can sense that the mood in the air has changed and it starts to tug at her. To hear Steven talk about marriage was just completely out of left field and it floored her. She watches him dress as her chest gets heavier with the realization that her words have actually hurt him. She sometimes forgets that he's so sensitive because he's so good at playing out his eternal zen charade.

.

Jackie walks over to him and starts doing up the buttons on his shirt.

.

"You're a little off there, mister," she slightly giggles as she shifts them all down one.

.

Hyde watches her hands move nimbly down his front, and is gripped by an intense desire to possess them. He knows it's irrational and completely antithetical to just about every thing he believes, but he just feels compelled to own those hands and the woman attached to them. They're his hands, he decides, and she's his woman.

.

He takes his own hands and cups them around her face. "Jackie, I love you so much. If you don't believe in marriage I understand, but if you just don't want to get married because you think I would leave you, you're insane."

.

She looks at him sideways and then shuts her eyes tightly to avoid crying. She wonders how he's able to articulate how she feels when she didn't even understand it herself until it came out of his mouth.

.

He's right. She is worried he'll leave her. It's obvious he loves her, but what if one day she does something stupid? What if he does something stupid or meets somebody he likes better? The idea that he might like somebody better than her makes her feel a bit ill.

.

"I think I need to sit down for a minute. This is a pretty heavy conversation to have on an empty stomach," she says as she sits on the edge of their bed.

.

"Why do you do that to yourself, dummy?" he says as he hands her the glass of water on the night table. He then grabs the shoes that she'd thrown near the bathroom for later, kneels down in front of her and puts them on for her. "Come on, I'm going to feed you before we go".

.

He helps her up from the bed and leads her into the kitchen.

.

* * *

.

Jackie and Hyde walk into the club late and it is packed to the gills with concert-goers. He leads her to the backstage area and they're waved through by the security guards on sight.

.

Jackie's cameraman and boom operator shoot her obvious looks of relief as they see her coming. She shrugs an apology at them and signals she'll be a minute.

.

"Baby, I have to go talk to my crew," she leans over and kisses him on the lips softly.

.

He rests his hand on the small of her back and gives her a little pat there to let her know it's okay.

.

As she walks across the room, she sees Kelso, Brooke, Donna, Eric and Fez all congregated around a table with champagne glasses on it. She gives them a quick wave as she runs to chat with her cameraman.

.

"You really kept us guessing!" the cameraman says, quite obviously irritated by her lateness.

.

"I'm so sorry, I was caught up at home. I had a bit of a dizzy spell from not eating and he wouldn't let me out of the house until I had something," she explains while gesturing towards Hyde, fully contrite.

.

"Oh well, I guess you've got yourself a keeper then," he winks forgivingly, while handing her the radio mic.

.

"I'd say so," she says as she locks eyes with Hyde from across the room.

.

"I don't want to be a douchebag on your birthday, but do you have your questions ready?" he wonders.

.

Jackie pats her bra, indicating a small slip of paper slightly peeking out of her shirt. "I'm very professional," she says sarcastically as she clips the mic on her lapel and begins to snake the wire through her button hole.

.

"Guess that's why the big guys finally nabbed you," he says with a mix of sadness and pride.

.

She gives him her best smile, "Maybe I can persuade them to nab you too. I could use an ally at my new office."

.

Angie bounds up behind Jackie and grabs her by the waist, scaring the daylights out of her.

.

"Holy crap, Angie, are you trying to kill me?" Jackie screams in shock.

.

"Nah, I just wanted to say happy birthday. I hear my brother's got a whopper of a gift for you," she teases.

.

"Is this a sexual reference or are we talking real gifts?" she needles, trying to extract information.

.

"Ew gross. You and pudding pop are disgusting," she makes a face.

.

"Well, I don't care. We're happy," she smiles.

.

"Good, it only took about ten concerts to get you there, right? But you can't put a price on love," she says meaningfully.

.

"What do you mean by price?" Jackie is totally puzzled.

.

Angie laughs. "He never told you? Oh man. Well, it doesn't matter now anyway, because you're together".

.

"I don't understand what you're saying," Jackie is a bit concerned now.

.

Angie puts her hand on her hip and gives Jackie the eye. "You're a smart girl. You don't really think it was a coincidence that you came to our club that night do you? And at an Elvis Costello concert—ten years after the one you went to together? I mean, the universe just doesn't work like that without some kind of intervention, Jackie". She shakes her head at the gullibility of her friend.

.

Jackie's head is spinning. "What are you saying? Are you telling me that Steven made up this whole concert series just to see me again?"

.

Angie shrugs her shoulders. "I told you that first night in the after club that he still loved you".

.

Jackie stares at her, stunned.

.

"Come on, be flattered. His stalking had a happy ending, right? Anyway, happy birthday, lady!" Angie leans over and gives her a kiss before heading off to the tech booth.

.

Donna notices the look on Jackie's face and excuses herself from the group to check on her best friend.

.

"What's up?" she says with a bit of worry.

.

"This has truly been the strangest day, Donna. First, Steven's talking about marriage, like there's a chance in hell he'd ever ask me to marry him, and just now Angie divulged a freaky little tidbit. Steven bankrolled this entire concert series just so he could see me again," she widens her eyes at the magnitude of what she just said.

.

Donna is floored. "Holy crap. You're like the freaking Helen of Troy of the club world!"

.

Jackie slaps Donna's arm. "Come on, that's not the point and you know it. I mean, yeah, I'm a total club goddess, obviously, but I mean-!" Jackie balls her hands up to show Donna how agitated she is. "I don't know if I should be pissed off, creeped out or completely flattered".

.

"You can't be all three?" Donna wonders aloud.

.

"It's kind of manipulative though, no?" Jackie asks.

.

Donna lets out a cackle "If there were an island called "Manipuland," you would be the president".

.

Jackie is nonplussed by Donna's reaction.

.

Sensing Jackie's uncertainty, Donna throws her arm around Jackie's shoulders and leans in. "You have this awesome guy who totally loves you and has loved you since high school. You are happier than I have ever seen you-and have you checked out Hyde's ass in those jeans?" Donna makes the Italian hand gesture for 'delicious'. "You're a lucky woman. Just say thank you for your life and let it goooooo".

.

"You're right. Why am I looking for trouble?" she says as she hugs Donna.

.

"Happy birthday, midget," Donna says as she raises her champagne glass to her.

.

Jackie looks around for Hyde but can't seem to find him anywhere in her eye line.

.

"I know you have to work, so I'm only going to interrupt for a minute to say your birthday hair looks fabulous!" Fez shouts at her as he adjusts a few strands for her.

.

Jackie embraces Fez. "Thanks Fezzy. I have a great hairstylist."

.

"Yes you do," he kisses her on the mouth and makes his way back to the gang.

.

Jackie wonders where the hell Steven went. She wants to talk to him before the show starts, but she only has a couple of minutes left.

.

He must be avoiding her, she thinks, because she was so callous before when he brought up marriage. Why does she always have to say exactly what comes into her head at the exact moment she conjures it? Jackie silently curses her lack of verbal filter and scans the backstage area again for Steven. It must have taken a lot for him to talk to her about this and she doesn't want him to take two steps back, just because she wears her fears like a mink stoll.

.

The lights in the club dim and the crowd starts to applaud. Jackie notices Angie still in the tech booth and starts to get nervous. Does she know she's needed on stage?

.

Just then, she hears a familiar voice.

.

"Hey everybody. I know my sister usually does the introductions, but I asked her if I could take over just this once, because tonight is special to me. It's my girlfriend's birthday. I think some of you may know her from your local news station, Jackie Burkhart".

.

Some applause breaks out, which is quickly drowned out by a massive amount of catcalls from the men in the audience.

.

"Alright, settle down. I'm too tired to kick this much ass so keep it in check."

.

The women in the audience giggle.

.

"I just wanted to do something out of character by dedicating a love song to my girl on her birthday. I love you, doll," he says, embarrassed by everything that just emanated from his lips.

.

"With that—I give you Pat Benatar!"

.

The crowd goes nuts as Pat walks on stage and salutes Hyde for his ballsy move as he walks off.

.

"Jackie, this one is for you," she says she she launches into the song "We Belong".

.

**_Many times I tried to tell you_**  
**_Many times I cried alone_**  
**_Always I'm surprised how well you cut my feelings to the bone_**  
**_Don't want to leave you really_**  
**_I've invested too much time to give you up that easy_**  
**_To the doubts that complicate your mind_**

**_We belong to the light, we belong to the thunder_**  
**_We belong to the sound of the words we've both fallen under_**  
**_Whatever we deny or embrace for worse or for better_**  
**_We belong, we belong, we belong together_**

.

Hyde makes it back around to where Jackie is standing and pulls her in for a dance. She buries her face in his chest, completely overwhelmed by this gesture. He kisses the top of her head and whispers in her ear "I mean this".

.

**_Maybe it's a sign of weakness when I don't know what to say_**  
**_Maybe I just wouldn't know what to do with my strength anyway_**  
**_Have we become a habit? Do we distort the facts?_**  
**_Now there's no looking forward_**  
**_Now there's no turning back_**  
**_When you say_**

**_We belong to the light, we belong to the thunder_**  
**_We belong to the sound of the words we've both fallen under_**  
**_Whatever we deny or embrace for worse or for better_**  
**_We belong, we belong, we belong together_****_  
_**

.

Jackie leans up and kisses Hyde long and hard, not caring who sees them. This is the most romantic thing anybody has ever done for her and the fact that it came from him makes it even sweeter, because she knows how hard it is to do stuff like this. So public.

.

**_Close your eyes and try to sleep now_**  
**_Close your eyes and try to dream_**  
**_Clear your mind and do your best to try and wash the palette clean_**  
**_We can't begin to know it, how much we really care_**  
**_I hear your voice inside me, I see your face everywhere_**  
**_Still you say_**  
.

"You are my best birthday present ever," she whispers in his ear. "I want to take you home and upwrap you," she says seductively.

.

"Not yet," he says coyly, "There's more to come," and he twirls her around once them pulls her back against him again.

.

_**We belong to the light, we belong to the thunder**_  
_**We belong to the sound of the words we've both fallen under**_  
_**Whatever we deny or embrace for worse or for better**_  
_**We belong, we belong, we belong together**_

.

Hyde looks at the camera crew and gives them a hand signal. "Are you taping this?" he asks.

.

The camera guy nods, as Jackie looks around at the crowd gathering around them.

.

Hyde grabs her hand and gets down on one knee. "I can't believe I'm doing this in front of everybody, but I want you to know that I love you so much I'm willing to embarrass myself to prove it to you".

.

Jackie gasps loudly. She is completely gobsmacked and speechless.

.

"I know you don't believe in marriage anymore, and I get that, because I never believed in it at all until I met you," Hyde is nearly running out of air between the constant talking and the nerves, but he can't stop now while he's on a roll. "I fell in love ten years ago and I thought I'd never feel like that about anybody ever again. Then you walked into my concert and I fell in love all over again," he looks deeply into her eyes as she softly cries. "Jackie, as most of these people around us know, I hate everybody. But I flipped for you twice. There's nobody else for me, don't you get it?" Hyde's voice catches. "I love you so much".

.

She smiles through her tears.

.

"I know I do stupid shit sometimes and you do too, but there's nobody I want to piss off more for the rest of my life than you. It's okay if you don't want to get married, but just wear my ring and think about it for the next 50 years, ok?" he pulls out a ring box and hands it to her.

.

Jackie kneels down across from him and opens the box. She's impressed and gives him an expression that says she can't believe he spent so much.

.

She looks at him and sighs to catch her breath. "Steven, I love you more than shoes and that's saying a lot. I don't have to think about it for 50 years, I'll marry you now," she smiles and kisses him tenderly.

.

Hyde lifts her off the floor and continues to kiss her. At that moment all of her fears melt away. This man in front of her has moved heaven and Earth practically to be near her again. He's done something he finds humiliating just to prove his devotion to her and he hasn't stopped loving her for ten years. If he can love her like this from afar and without her knowledge, she's positive he'll rise to the task now that they're together. Also, being without him for her would feel like trying to breathe underwater.

.

Everybody around them applauds widly.

.

"You sure about this? You're not just saying yes to keep me from looking like an asshole in front of everybody we know?" he asks nervously.

.

"You know how much I love making you look like an asshole in front of our friends, so I'm resisting a great temptation by saying yes anyway," she jokes.

.

"You really want to do this? With me?" he says, giving her one last chance to back out.

.

"I only want to do this BECAUSE it's with you. Now kiss the bride dammit," she pouts until he kisses it away.

.

"Don't drop the ring," he mutters under his breath.

.

"Who are you talking to here? This is jewelry!" she mutters back and continues kissing him.

.

"My mistake," he kisses her a few more times, then slips the ring on her finger and puts her hand into his. "We've got this," he winks at her.

.

"I know we do," she says and squeezes his hand.

.

**A/N -SAPPPPPY! I know I know, but really, I couldn't resist. What did you think? Let me know in the reviews section!**


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

**.**

The year is 1988.

.

Jackie and Hyde and having a lazy Saturday morning.

.

Jackie stirs but soon realizes that she is trapped under her boyfriend. Hyde is draped over her in a way that restricts any movement whatsoever. She tries to push him off of her but fails miserably.

.

"Hey. Hey! You're like a boa constrictor," she says, annoyed with his lack of response.

.

He shifts his body into spoon position and mumbles in her ear "I've got a boa constrictor for you."

.

Jackie laughs, "Okay, I totally walked into that one."

.

"Yes you did," he pulls her even closer.

.

"Baby, I have to pee," she says, trying to squirm out of his grip.

.

"Not yet," he moans as he places his head on her chest. "I don't know what it is, but I just can't get up today."

.

Jackie relaxes into her boyfriend's arms and closes her eyes. It's been just over a year since their Green Mill Club encounter, and it has unequivocally been the best year of her life. For the very first time, when people ask her if she's happy, she can say yes without a caveat.

.

In that year, they'd actually managed to have a healthy, normal relationship. Sure, there were bumps along the way, as anybody would expect when two pig-headed, passionate people get together, but the transition was surprisingly smooth. They both tried hard to be more honest about their feelings and insecurities, and as a result, their bond had grown deeper than either of them realized they were capable of.

.

"It's going to turn into a fetish video here soon if you don't let me go to the bathroom," she says as she runs her fingers through his hair. "...and not the kind you're into!" she adds before he has a chance to zing her again.

.

Hyde groans melodramatically as he rolls off of Jackie. Mornings with her, especially weekend mornings, were the best part of his week and he wasn't ready for it to end.

.

Jackie runs to the bathroom, leaving the door open. "I have to leave in an hour to meet Donna. I have a dress fitting," she screams to him from the toilet.

.

"Can I come with you?" he asks very seriously.

.

Jackie flushes the toilet and turns on the tap to wash her hands.

.

"No you may not come with me," she says sticking her head into the bedroom.

.

She dries her hands and crawls back into bed with Hyde. He begins stroking her long hair. "I already know what you look like in a wedding dress anyway, baby," he tries his luck.

.

"Yeah, well you don't know what I look like in this wedding dress, and it's going to stay that way," she says firmly "at least until the wedding." she glares at him. And I know what you're trying to do".

.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he says, face immobile.

.

"If you want to get me naked in a dressing room, you can help me shop for the honeymoon," she tickles him a bit.

.

"I don't want to help you shop, I just want to have sex with you in a dressing room," he grins.

.

She holds his hand and draws a heart with her finger on his palm.

.

"What are you going to do today?" she wonders out loud.

.

"Well, I plan to spend the next 20 minutes in bed with you and then I'm going to go kick Forman's ass at pool," he says decisively.

.

"20 minutes, eh?" she makes a face.

.

"You have to be somewhere in an hour. Cut me a break," he asks hopefully.

.

Jackie sighs. "Okay Steven, but you'd better make it count".

.

"I always do," he smirks as he yanks her t-shirt off over her head and kisses her.

.

* * *

.

Donna is sitting in a chair, wearing a 1930's style pale green silk slip dress. The dressing room door opens and Jackie walks out wearing a beautiful Princess Grace style wedding dress. Jackie figures that everybody calls her a princess anyway, so she may as well dress like one.

.

Donna brings both hands to her mouth and gasps.

.

"What? Is something wrong? Do I look fat?" Jackie asks nervously.

.

Donna starts crying real tears. "Oh Jackie!"

.

"Shit. You're not pregnant again, are you?" she asks as she watches her friend have an emotional moment with grave suspicion.

.

"No you idiot! I'm crying because you look so pretty!" she says as she wipes her eyes with the back of her hand. "And I can't believe you're getting married! To Hyde!"

.

Jackie straightens her skirt out and looks away. "I know it is pretty ridiculous".

.

"No it's not, it's wonderful. You guys are my two favorite people and I'm just so..." Donna starts to well up again.

.

"Oh you're totally pregnant again. Just don't get too fat before the wedding, because you still have to fit into that dress," Jackie says coldly, pointing to the green clingy dress.

.

"IF I were pregnant again, and I'm not admitting to anything, I wouldn't be getting fat for at least three months, and your wedding is in two, so don't sweat it," Donna rationalizes.

.

"Oh lord, you and your bump are going to upstage me at my own wedding, aren't you?" Jackie rolls her eyes.

.

"I admit to nothing, and nobody is going to upstage you because you look gorgeous and you know it." Donna tries to use flattery as a deflection technique and fails.

.

Jackie pretends to pout, but really she's thrilled with the idea of having another Godchild. Coming from such a fractured family, she always felt so alienated and alone with no siblings around or parents who gave a damn.

.

Steven and Jackie decided a while ago that they wouldn't invite their families to the wedding, because the disappointment of them not showing up wasn't worth the trouble of licking the stamp. Instead, they decided to fill their big day with the family they had chosen for themselves.

.

Bob would be the one to walk Jackie down the aisle and Donna would cover for Jackie's errant mom Pam.

.

Edna was long gone, so Kitty would take over for her in the wedding as she had for her in life. They were fine, Jackie affirmed. They only needed their friends and each other to get through this day.

.

* * *

.

At a nearby watering hole, Eric and Hyde are engaged in a heated game of pool. Eric is ahead, amazingly.

.

"I am killing you!" Eric laughs as he sinks another solid ball. "Eric-san cannot be stopped!"

.

Hyde's face looks like he's just stepped in dog poop."Don't call yourself that. Stop trying to make 'Eric-san' a thing."

.

Eric smiles. "I've got one shot left. If I miss it, 'Eric-san' is history. Buuut if I make it right now, you're referring to me solely as 'Eric-san', or alternatively 'Padawan Eric-san, for the rest of the day."

.

Hyde thinks hard for a second, weighing his options, then nods "Worth the risk."

.

Eric sinks the ball. "He shoots! He scores! Eric-san wins and the crowd goes wild!" Eric cups his hands over his mouth to simulate crowd cheers.

.

Hyde nods and without enthusiasm says "Congrats".

.

Eric puts his hand to his ear like he can't hear Hyde. "I'm sorry—congrats who?" he asks, milking the humiliation.

.

Hyde shifts his weight, crosses his arms, and glares at Eric. "Congrats Eric-san" he says, muffling the last word.

.

Eric puts his hand to his ear again. "or?"

.

Hyde rolls his eyes. "Congrats Padawan Eric-san".

.

"Athankyou," Eric says as he bows at the waist.

.

Hyde takes off his glasses and pinches the area between his eyes.

.

"I think I need a drink," he says as he leans on to pool table.

.

"You okay man?" Eric asks.

.

"Yeah," Hyde grumbles, "My back is just acting up."

.

"Your wallet feeling okay though, right? Because you're totally getting this round, old man!" he gloats.

.

Hyde pulls out his wallet and hands Eric a $20 bill. "Here ya go, Eric-san. Go crazy."

.

As Eric crosses the bar to get drinks, Hyde starts to feel incredibly strange. His heart is beating a mile a minute and he can't seem to take two solid breaths in a row. He wonders if he's having a heart attack or if he drank too much.

.

Hyde begins to experience the "cold sweats," his hands start shaking uncontrollably, and his world starts spinning. "Crap" he says to himself as he realizes that he's circling the drain. He stands to walk toward the bathroom, but never makes it. The last thing he remembers is a look of horror on Eric's face as his face hits the ground.

.

* * *

.

Angie, Donna and Jackie are eating lunch at a sidewalk cafe.

.

"You can borrow my bridesmaids dress and you can wear it to the Oscars!" Donna decrees like she's just come up with the cure for cancer.

.

"Are you high?" Jackie screeches at her.

.

"You said I would be able to wear it to other events after the wedding is over," Donna chides.

.

"Yeah, I said YOU would be able to wear it. I'm not wearing that!" Jackie says, utterly disgusted.

.

Angie waves both hands in the air "Can we back up a minute please? You're going to the Oscars?" she says in disbelief.

.

Jackie sighs heavily, like she's bored of this topic, "No, I'm reporting from the red carpet at an Oscar viewing party. It's where the people who aren't invited to the Oscars watch the Oscars."

.

Donna blanches, "They cant just watch it at home like normal people?"

.

"They're not normal people, Donna. Oscar parties have the crème de la crème of hasbeens, neverwases and wannabees. Not just anybody can get in," Jackie says as if they should all know this already.

.

"What are you wearing?" Angie starts to get into the spirit.

.

"Do you remember that red hoochie mama dress we saw last month in the window at Marshall Field's during my lunch hour?" Jackie says excitedly.

.

Angie stifles a huge laugh. "Oh you are not wearing that dress in public. Steven will chain your ass to the coffee table before he lets you out of the house wearing that."

.

"Oh, I'm wearing it and he's gonna suck it up and deal with it," Jackie says, feeling challenged.

.

"Yeah!" says Donna, backing her up. "You can wear whatever you want and he's entitled to wear whatever dirty hippie jeans and combat boots fall out of the closet on to his head that morning."

.

Jackie looks at Donna apologetically, "There's only so much I can do for him within those parameters."

.

A very worried looking Maitre D' comes rushing up to their table.

.

"I have an emergency call for Donna Forman at the front desk," he informs them, scanning their faces.

.

"Oh my God, I hope it's not something to do with Luke," a frantic Donna runs with the Maitre D' to the front desk to use the phone.

.

Jackie watches Donna through the window paned doors of the restaurant and holds her breath. She sees her friend looking confused, then relieved, then stricken once more. Jackie continues to hold her breath, and uses magical thinking to keep baby Luke safe. If she's able to hold her breath until Donna comes back to the table, the baby will be fine. She just has to focus on that and everything will be okay.

.

Suddenly, Donna brings her hands to her mouth in shock, she looks up and her eyes meet Jackie's through the plate glass windows. Instantly, Jackie knows this is about Steven and the wind is knocked out of her lungs.

.

**A/N - Cliffhanger! Come join me for the sequel to this story called "The Long Road Back" at s/8149626/1/The_Long_Road_Back**

**This is broken up into different ff stories, because the 2nd half is very different in tone. The sequel is more of an action/adventure story with angst and romance thrown in. If you're a Donna/Eric fan, you will enjoy it, because they are heavily featured.**

**.**

**Thanks for reading this far-I really appreciate all of your amazing comments and good thoughts. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note:**

**.**

**Just wanted to let you know I decided to continue this story—but I'm doing it as a new FF called "The Long Road Back". I decided to do it as a separate story because it really feels like a new story. It focuses a lot on Donna/Eric this time, as well as Jackie/Hyde and there is a lot of mystery and intrigue. I also wanted to spend time focusing on the different friendships within the gang. Hope you check it out!**

**.**

**Please keep those reviews coming! They are so helpful (especially with writing the sequel) and really encouraging me to push on! I spent a long time on this one and would love to get as much feedback as I can.**

**Thanks so much for reading :)**

**.**

**Sequel: The Long Road Back**

s/8149626/1/The_Long_Road_Back


End file.
